Kikyo's gift, Kagome's pain, and InuYasha's Choice
by CeNaS619
Summary: The group finds out Kikyo can tap into Kagome's dreams. Can InuYasha save her or watch another woman he loves die. And can he make the right choice and save the woman he loves, or chose wrong and watch one die. R&R I suck at summarys I don't own anythin
1. How it all started

(Kagome's POV)

I sighed as we walked out of the village. "Hey Kagome hurry up!" InuYasha yelled impatiently as ever. I looked up at him and stomped my foot. "Stop being a jerk!" I returned. Sango just sighed and Miroku shook his head. InuYasha jumped in front of me and got in my face. "I am not a jerk, wench!" He yelled. "And I'm not a wench!" I returned just as loud. "Keh!" He replied turning his back on me. I started to say something but stopped and turned around. "Kagome what is it?" Sango asked. "I sense two jewel shards." I replied as a huge gust of wind hit us. I looked up as the wind stopped and saw Koga holding my hands in his. InuYasha started growling and I got an idea to get him back. "Hello Koga." I said sounding as sweet as I could. I winked at Miroku and Sango who nodded there heads a half a inch to show they understood. Shippo was trying not to laugh. InuYasha on the other hand was growling deeper. "Hey Kagome. How are you?" He asked. "I smiled and dropped a bomb that I knew would get InuYasha."Oh I'm fine. Just missed you." I replied. Sango and Miroku covered their mouths to stop laughing. I heard some rustling behind me and suddenly I was spun around looking at InuYasha. I stared him in the eyes and hear Koga growl. "Keep your hands off my woman Mutt!" He yelled trying to grab me back. InuYasha just held my arms and looked into my eyes. I saw sadness in them, anger, pain, and sadness. "Do you mean that Kagome?" He finally asked. I blinked back a few tears. "No. But what do you care! You love Kikyo!" I shoved him back. Koga had left about 5 minutes before. I grabbed my bag and ran into the woods.

(InuYasha POV)

She missed him! That filthy wolf? No, not Kagome. And what about what she said about Kikyo? I sighed and looked up from the ground. She had pushed me to. That was not like Kagome. "InuYasha are you just going to let her leave?" Shippo asked me jumping onto my chest. "Well of course not! We need her to find the jewel shards!" I returned. Suddenly she came out of the woods looking down. I could smell her sadness. Oh no she had heard me. "Is that all I'm good for InuYasha?" She asked. Miroku took Shippo and him and Sango left. "You two need to talk." I heard him mutter as he left. "Keh, no! You can cook too." I said with a smile. Kagome looked even more upset. "What did I say?" I asked her. She just shook her head and looked at her bag. She started picking at some strings on it and just sighed. I got up and walked over to her. "Kagome what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Oh nothing just forget it!" She said happily. That fake smile was creepy... She turned and headed in the same direction that Miroku and Sango had gone. I ran and caught up with them just as Kagome leaned up from whispering to Sango who was staring at me like she would kill me. I swallowed hard knowing she probably would. Miroku pulled me to the side. "What did you say to her?" He asked. "I said no that she could cook too!" I said not understanding what was going on. He sighed and shook his head. "You should have told her that you cared about her." He said. I blinked and stared at him. "I... I do not!" I yelled. Kagome looked up and than back at Sango with raised eyebrows. Sango nodded. "I'm going to take Kagome to the well." She said standing up. She shook her head. "No I'll go don't worry." She said with a smile. "Wait why are you leaving us?" I asked jumping up. She just shook her head and went into the woods.

(Kagome POV)

He is such a jerk! So all he cares about is my cooking and ability to see the jewel shards. So he didn't care about me life at all! I gasped and sank to my knees. He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is what I can do... I felt tears rise in my eyes but blinked them back. He could still smell them is if I cried. But I couldn't help myself. He loved a corpse! I gasped quietly. Was I really that bad a person? I got up and walked the rest of the way to the well holding my tears back till I was at least through it. I jumped onto the well and than into it. Once the blue lights had disappeared I started sobbing.

(InuYasha POV)

What did I do? What did I say? Why did she leave? And did she hate me? All these questions plagued me as I sat on Kieda's hut. Everyone was finally asleep. They had been talking about Kagome, Kikyo, and me until about an hour ago. I took a breath and jumped up the hut. I have to go see her she can't hate me! I love her! I started pacing.Did I just say I loved her...No I love Kikyo...But you also love Kagome! I was fighting with myself. Something I have never done until Kagome came into my life. I growled and ran to the well. Once there I picked up on salt water. tears My brain argued. I jumped through the well and the smell got stronger along with Kagome's scent. When I was in her time the well smelled completely like tears and Kagome. I looked around and found her bag still sitting there. I grabbed it and jumped out of the well to her window. She was lying on her bed sobbing. I did this. I hurt her. I thought and winced at the pain it brought. This beautiful girl is in pain because of me. I almost laughed thinking of the look Kagome would give me if she could hear that. Everyone thought I was an unfeeling Hanyou but I could be smart when I wanted. Do I really love Kikyo? I shook my head. "Keh!" I yelled out before I thought. She jumped up and looked around. I jumped through the window and noted how she sniffled and stopped. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Your are good for more than just finding shards and cooking." I muttered. She gasped and stared at me.

(Kagome POV)

He apologized. And he wasn't acting like his normal self. He was acting nice! I took a step toward him. "But you also have to know something important so you won't hurt anymore." I stopped and stared at him. "InuYasha what is wrong with you?" I asked thinking he was under a spell. "Keh! I'm trying to be nice." I smiled as he "kehed" That was like him alright. Suddenly he did something I've never seen him do. He walked up to me, blushing like mad, and pulled me against him. "Inu..Yasha?" I stuttered. He stroked my hair and held me tight. "I'm sorry I hurt you Kagome." He muttered. "Dinner!" My mom yelled upstairs. "Well InuYasha do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked with a tiny smile. I was feeling a little better. He sniffed the air and nodded eagerly. "I did eat in my time!" He yelled running downstairs. "Why not?" I yelled back. "Worry about you wench!" He yelled back calling me his favorite nickname. I was tempted to say Sit but he was trying to be nice and it was sweet that he didn't eat because he was worrying about me. When I got downstairs he was pigging out on the food my mom had made. I walked over and hugged him around his neck. He stopped eating and about choked. "Ka...go...me!" He coughed out. I smiled and shrugged. "I owned you." I replied. My mom smiled, my grandpa looked angry, and Sota looked hopeful. InuYasha stopped coughing and settled down. I started munching on some pickles and steak.

(InuYasha POV)

She had hugged me! And I had almost choked! I thought back to how it felt having her arms around my neck. Warm. My heart was flying! I smiled a bit and went back to eating. She kept looking at me and smiling. Each smile made my heart jump. "What?" I asked looking up and meeting her eyes. She just shook her head and went back to eating. "Keh." Was my response. After dinner was over she said something about taking a bath. She went back to her room, with me following. "Now InuYasha I'm going to take a bath don't you dare come into that bathroom or I will knock you into next week got it?" She asked waving her finger at me. I sat cross legged on her bed and gave her a "Keh!" for an answer. She just smiled and left.

I sat there for at least 20 minutes before I started getting board. Suddenly a sweet smell assaulted my nose. It smelled like Kagome and fruit. I sighed and pictured Kagome sleeping. What she didn't know or would ever know was that a lot of nights I watch her sleep. She looks like an angel. I laughed; she always looks like an angel. About 15 to 20 minutes later she walked in wear a towel wrapped around her chest. She jumped when she saw me lying on her bed. "InuYasha I forgot you were in here!" She yelped pulling the towel tighter. I smiled at her. Hmm she's pretty. "Keh how could you forget me wench?" I asked her softly and less harsh than I had hoped. Her anger at my "wench" commit softened and she smiled. Than she turned and pulled some cloths out of this big wooden box and left the room. When she came back she was in some cat cloths that looked soft. She sniffed in my direction. "InuYasha! Just because you are part dog doesn't mean you have to smell like one!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to her bathroom. "Wait, wait!" I complained and she threw some kind of short pants at me. "They were my dads. They are called swimming trunks go put them on in my room. Oh yeah no other cloths ok?" she said. I blinked and left to put them on. I pulled off my horia and put on the swimming trunks. I walked back to the bathroom and saw Kagome running water into a bath tub. She was in come weird outfit that covered everything to her hips. "This is a bathing suit for girls." She said with a hint of a smile. "Keh!" I said crossing my arms over my chest and tilting my nose into the air.

(Kagome POV)

Oh my gosh. He looked good without his kimono on. I stared at his chest and sighed happily; glad that the water was running so it would cover it. The tub was getting full so I turned the water off. "Ok get in." I said pointing to the tub. He did so and shivered. "What's wrong?" I asked thinking I had gotten it to cold. "It's warmer than the rivers." He said sounding surprised. I sat behind him on the edge and smiled. "Yeah we have water heaters in this time." I said pouring a cup of water over his head. He flicked his ears out of the way. I poured a little shampoo in his hair and rubbed it in. He tilted his head back and looked up at me. I smiled down at him. "Yes?" I asked. He looked like he was going to say something but stopped and looked back down into the water. I tilted my head and just shrugged.

(InuYasha POV)

I about told her that I loved her! But I can't, I love Kikyo? Don't I? She poured more water of my head and I flicked my ears dry. She poured about three more cups and than smiled. "Ok your hair is clean!" She said happily. I smiled and flicked the water off my ears. She did a good job about not getting to much water into them. "Ok well I'm going to leave now and let you finish your bath." She said getting our of the water and drying her feet off. I already missed her. A small whimper escaped me before I could stop myself. She turned and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Uh..." I stuttered. She sat beside me. "I don't want you to go." I muttered. She blinked and smiled a bit. "Ok I'll stay here but I'm not going to wash you dummy." She laughed sweetly. I sighed happily and stood up. Than pounced lightly beside her. She gave me a disapproving look. "InuYasha you are soaking wet!" She threw a towel over my head and started rubbing. "Hey, hey watch the ears!" I yelped. She took the towel off and met my eyes. "How about we go back tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded and rubbed my left ear. She had hit it when she was scrubbing. "Did I hurt your ear?" She asked in a voice she used a lot with Shippo. I just nodded and rubbed it harder. "Hang on." She replied pulling my hands away. Than she started to gently rub it. Base to tip. I purred lightly and sat down. She sat in front of me. She took my other ear and started rubbing it the same way.

(Kagome POV)

He was just like a puppy. I started petting him only he purrs! I think he has some cat blood in him. He started rubbing my hand and I smiled at him. He looked really nice in those trunks. Stop! He loves Kikyo. My heart sank at that thought. He stopped purring and looked at me. "What's wrong Kagome?" I jumped and looked at him. "Me oh nothing! Come on let's get your hair dried." I said pulling out a hair dryer. He was watching me warily as I pulled it in and turned it on. He jumped a foot in the air and started an iron Revere. I turned it off. "InuYasha it won't hurt you." I replied. He was growling at it so I turned it on and started to dry my hair. He watched as I took out a comb and started combing my hair as it dried. When I finished I turned it off and smiled at him. He was now standing beside me watching with mild interest. He leaned down and sniffed it than sat with his back to me. "Keh go ahead." He snapped. I giggled and turned it on. Nice, evil, nice, evil. I wish he would make his mind up. He seemed to calm down as the hair dryer blew. I guess the warm air on his ears felt nice. His hair finally got dry after about 20 minutes and I turned the hair dryer off. I heard him purring quietly and smiled. So he did like it. "Thanks Kagome." He said quietly behind me. I leaned up and smiled. When I turned around he was right in front of me. "Inu...Yasha what are you doing?" I asked as my heart fluttered with hope. Just as InuYasha put his arms around my waist Sota opened the door. "Hey sis you d..." He stopped and stared. I felt my cheeks heat up and InuYasha let me go with a "Keh! Dumb wench was about to fall," and turned his back to me. I looked over at him and stomped my foot. "I'm not a wench!" I said sounding desperate to get him to stop calling me that. Sota just shook his head and left. InuYasha turned back around and looked frustrated. "You are to!" He replied. "I am not!" And with that I stomped off to my room. Even here we fight all the time. I thought with a sigh. Once in my room I changed back into my Pjs and opened the door. He walked in and grabbed his Horia. "Keh!" He said than turned and went back to the bathroom. I laid down onto my bed and started to get sleepy. InuYasha is just going to end up with Kikyo so why doesn't he want her to help him find the shards...

(InuYashas POV)

I came back into her room and noticed her sleeping. I shook my head and sighed. "Kikyo." She muttered as tears ran down her cheeks. What's wrong with her? I thought and quietly stood beside her. "Kikyo." She muttered now crying harder. "Kagome?" I asked pushing her hair out of her eyes. She started sobbing. Kagome what are you dreaming? I thought. "Hey Kagome come on wake up." I started shaking her slightly. She jerked awake and started sobbing into her hands. "InuYasha how could you?" She cried. "How could I do what?" I asked. She looked at me and blinked. "You didn't..." She began. "Didn't what? Kagome what did you dream?" I could smell her fear and sadness and it was killing me inside not to help her but I didn't know what to do. "I dreamed that you went to hell with Kikyo." She muttered. Did Kagome have a premonition? I did tell Kikyo I would go to hell with her. "Kagome it's ok. I'm still here." She sobbed harder at that. "For how long?" She cried. I didn't answer; I had no answer for her. "Kagome why don't you try to go back to sleep." I told her. She shook her head. "What if I stay here till you fall asleep?" She nodded and laid back down, sniffing quietly. I pulled her blankets up to her neck and smiled at her. She still sniffled and was trying not to cry. I sighed and crawled into her bed behind her. "Now will you stop crying?" It's making my instincts go hay wire! She just kept sniffling. Gradually she fell back asleep. I could still smell sadness and fear but it was lightly on her fruity scent. I started to get sleepy.

(Kagome POV)

I yawned and stretched. I felt oddly warm and turned over to come face to face with InuYasha. He yawned and I saw his tiny fangs. Before I even thought about what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed him.

(InuYasha POV)

What's so soft? I thought as I opened my eyes. Oh it's Kagome's lips. I thought happily. I blinked a couple of times. Kagome's lips! I almost broke the kiss but thought better. She seemed happy and I was so I just held her close and deepen the kiss. She jumped when she realized I was awake and tried to back up but I held her close and she stopped. When we finally broke the kiss I smiled at her. "I'm sorry InuYasha! I don't know what came over me!" She said. I could tell she was scared I'd say something. I just shrugged and smiled. "Keh do you do that to all boys or just me?" I asked enjoying her blush. She swallowed and looked down at my chest. "Just you." She murmured quietly apparently hoping I wouldn't hear. "Well as long as it is just me and not that Hobo boy." I said hugging her close. She groaned quietly. "So ready to go back yet?" I asked she looked up at me and shook her head. "I have school today." She said. "No you don't." I replied. "Yes I do." She agrued. "Kagome it's that S day you talk about not having school on." I said. "Saterday?" She asked sounding surprised. I nodded and she looked surprised. "Ok well can we at least eat?" She asked. I nodded and got up.

(Kagomes POV)

Boy this week has flow by. I thought as I hurried after my rude dog demon friend… But were we more than that. He didn't push me back when he saw it was me kissing him. He didn't do anything but kiss me back. I just shook my head. Couldn't get any worse than being as confused as me. I walked into the Kitchen and notice my mom not there. I found a note on the refidgerater and read it out loud. "Dear Kagome and InuYasha, Grandpa, Sota, and I went to the store. We will be home in an hour or so. I would have woken you up but you two just looked so cute together. Love mom." I groaned as I finished and looked over at InuYasha who had a cup of Ramen in his hand and a confused expression. "So cute?" He asked and blushed lightly.


	2. The injury

(InuYasha POV)

I can't love her, I can't love her, I can't love her, but I do love her. No you can't! She started looking at my funny as I hit my head to clear it. "Anyway before we go back do you want me to fix you some Raman?" She asked taking the cup from me. I nodded still trying to figure myself out. I loved Kikyo. And I love Kagome. I gasped loudly at this. She turned and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. I just shook my head and smiled at her. She gave me another funny look than went back to cooking. She placed my noodles in front of me and I dug into them.

(Kagome's POV)

He is acting weird. He keeps looking at me with these soft amber eyes. I love it but I'm not used to it. He loves Kikyo, I thought. I shook my head and looked around. We were in the in front of the well. "Are you ready or not?" He asked sounding like himself. I nodded and jumped in. The blue light didn't bother me anymore as they used to. When I crawled out of the well Shippo ran up to me. "Kagome!" He yelled jumping into my arms and hugging me. "Hey Shippo!" I yelled hugging him close. "Please don't be mad at InuYasha he's just stupid!" He yelled as InuYasha crawled out of the well and bopped him in the head. "Sit boy!" I yelled. He smacked into the ground and I stomped to the village with Shippo in my arms.

(InuYasha POV)

Why does she do that to me? I thought as I painfully got off the ground. I just groaned. All because of that little fox! I shook my head and walk to the village after the woman I loved and the kitsune that hated me. I just chuckled she would never know that I love her. I walked into the hut to see her whispering rapidly to Sango. "Are you sure?" She was asking. "Sure of what?" I asked. She jumped and looked nervous. "A um soul collector." She muttered. I jumped up. Kikyo was calling to me! "Where, when, and what direction did it go in?" I asked. She visibly flinched and stood up. "I'm coming." She replied. "No your not." I argued. "You won't know the way unless I come." She reasoned. I just shrugged and gave in. "Fine. But you had better stay back and be quiet."

(Kagome POV)

He was back to being a jerk. At least I was going to be able to keep an eye on Kikyo and him. He bounded through the woods following my directions. We finally were about to enter a clearing and he let me off. "Stay here and stay hidden." He said pointing to a tree. I nodded and got behind it. He walked out into the field and Kikyo suddenly appeared with a band of soul collectors. He just stared at her. "InuYasha I was starting to think you wouldn't come." She said. I shivered, she scared me. She took a step closer to him and I got up. He took a step closer as well and I leaned forward. He than hugged her close and my breath caught in my throat. She leaned up and kissed him and my heart dropped. I turned and ran like my feet were on fire.

(InuYasha's POV)

My ears twitched. I heard Kagome's foot steps and smelled her scent fading. I pushed Kikyo back. "Kikyo I can't do this to Kagome." And with that I bounded off after her only to be caught by a soul collector. "Does that girl mean more you then me?" She asked with sadness in her eyes. I stopped and thought about it. "I don't know." I replied and left quickly.

(Kagome's POV)

My legs and chest were aching when I finally stopped running. I heard a rusting behind me and looked around. A huge demon burst from the trees. "Give me that shard of the Shikon Jewel!" It yelled. I took a step back and yelped. I didn't have my bow or arrows. I had nothing and InuYasha was with Kikyo. I was a goner. I looked at the demon. He was red and had claws sharper than InuYashas. "No!" I said squeaking a little. "Fine than I will kill you and take them!" It yelled as it's claws flashed in the sun light.

(InuYasha's POV)

That was Kagome's scream! I sniffed the air and felt my blood run cold. The heavy scent of blood was pouring into the air, Kagome's blood. I picked up my pace and found a huge red demon standing over something. The scent of Kagome's blood was so strong I could hardly stand to be in the area. I made quick work of the demon with my claws and saw what he was standing over. I fell to my knees. Kagome was laying in the grass surrounded by her blood. It was oozing out of four long, deep, scratches on her side. They ran from her arm to her hip. She was not moving. "Kagome?" I started whimpering. "Kagome?" She groaned softly and my heart jumped. She's still alive! "Kagome can you hear me?" I started purring. "Inu..Yasha?" It was barely a whisper. I let out a breath and picked her gently up. "I'm taking you back to the village ok?" She didn't respond but I could see her chest moving. I ran quickly and gently as I could. By the time I reached the village I was covered in her blood. Kaeda ran out and gasped. "InuYasha what happened to young Kagome?" She yelled running up. I looked up and growled. "A demon. Can you help her or not!" Kaeda nodded and ushered me into the hut. I carried her in and laid her down gently. She groaned lightly. "Kagome I'm sorry." I whispered. Kaeda pushed me out, against my will, and warned me not to come in. I was pacing outside when Sango and Miroku walked up. "Where is Kagome?" Sango asked. I looked down and wouldn't meet her eyes. "We went to see Kikyo." I said simply. Sango nodded, "We know that much. Where is she InuYasha?" Her tone was a little more assertive. "Kikyo kissed me and Kagome took off without any weapons." I said. I didn't want to finish, I couldn't. "Oh my gosh is she ok?" Sango yelled running into Kaeda's hut. I just kept my head down. Miroku instantly knew what was wrong. "She was almost killed huh?" He asked. I nodded and felt my heart twinge. He nodded and started praying.

(Kagome POV)

I woke up and noticed my side was hurting. When I tried to sit up I found I couldn't. "What the?" I muttered. Kaeda had a hand on my chest keeping me down. "Ye need to rest child. Ye injury is bad." She said. I nodded and sighed. "Ye need to go to ye own time to get some of those medicines." She said. InuYasha ran in at this. "I'll take her. This is my fault." He said. "Ye are to be careful with her InuYasha." Kaeda said. He nodded and picked me up. I flinched slightly as his hands lightly brushed my wound. "I'm so sorry Kagome." I blinked and looked up at him. He apologized! That was new. "It's ok InuYasha." I muttered as He jumped into the well.


	3. The clue

(InuYasha's POV)

How could I do this to her! I should have never taken her with me! Than again I shouldn't have kissed Kikyo. I thought as I laid Kagome down onto her bed gently. She just flinched and grabbed her side. "I'm going to go get your mom." I said and headed off to do so. I walked into the Kitchen where her mom was cooking. "Oh InuYasha dear I didn't know you were here!" She said sounding surprised. "Yeah um Kagome got hurt in my time and she's upstairs. Kaeda tried her best but I think Kagome needs to go to that hospital place." I said getting to the point. Her mom ran upstairs. After a few minutes she came back down. "InuYasha could you get her out to the car please!" She asked sounding frantic. I ran upstairs, picked Kagome up softly, and grabbed a hat to cover my ears. I than carried her to the car and held her in my lap while her mom drove. I figured if I held her it would take off some of the impact of the bumps in the road. Which I'm guessing is the black thing with the lines on it. Once we got to this huge white building with a red cross on it, which was apparently the hospital, I carried Kagome in. The nurses stared at me, but Kagome was light as a feather to me. "She fell and tore her side open." Her mom was telling a nurse. The nurse came over and lifted her shirt. "Why there is already a bandage on it!" She said sounding amazed. "I put that there to stop the bleeding till mom got home." I joined the lie. "So you are her brother?" She asked looked up at me in surprise. "Uh yeah." I said looking over at Mrs. Higurashi who nodded. "Well I must say you did a good job." And with that she left to get a gurney. When they rolled it out I laid Kagome on it gently. "If I hear you even so much as whimper with pain I will come in there and kill every damn one of them." I whispered to her. (Sorry it took so long for me to get him to cuss. I'm not a big fan of it.) She smiled softly. "They are only going to help me, even if it hurts a little bit." I just nodded and let them take her through a set of doors.

(Kagome's POV)

InuYasha could lie good. I thought with a small smile. My brother? I almost laughed. The doctor came over and looked at my side. "Tell me what happened Mrs. Higurashi." He asked removing the bandage. I almost groaned when I remember there were probably herbs on the injury. "Well this looks clean! Did your brother clean it?" The doctor asked. I blinked and nodded. It was hard to think of InuYasha as a brother. I laughed inwardly at the thought. "Well we are just going to stitch you up while you tell me how you got this." He said. I nodded and thought of a good lie. "Uh my brother made me mad so I got his bike and thought I could ride down out shrine steps. Well I fell, ow!" I yelped as he sowed. "Sorry. Go ahead." He muttered pour something that smelled strongly of alcohol on my wound. "I fell off and skidded the rest of the way down on this side." There my lie was out. "Really? This looks more like a scratch." He said. I swallowed and just shrugged. "That's what he said to." I replied. "Ok I'm done. If the stitches come out let me know immediately. You are lucky your brother was around or you would be in trouble." I nodded and smiled a bit. "We are going to keep you hear a few hours to make sure nothing comes up." He added. I nodded again and he left the room.

(InuYasha's POV)

This guy in a white coat, the doctor as Mrs. Higurashi called him, came up to us. "We stitched up Kagome's side and she should be ok in a few hours. We are going to give her some blood and an IV. She's a very lucky girl with a very caring brother." He said giving me a wink. "Can we see her?" I asked. He nodded and I took off following her scent. I opened another set of door and found her sitting in bed with her knees drawn to her chest crying. "Kagome?" I asked stepping forward. She looked up and wiped her eyes. "InuYasha I didn't hear you come in." She croaked. "Hey what's wrong why were you crying? Did they hurt you?" I yelled feeling my anger rise and my blood boil. "No I'm fine really." She got on her knees and sat there. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. "Good. So why were you crying?" I asked. She looked at her shaking hands and just shrugged. "Kagome it's no good lying to me." I muttered. She just sighed. I noticed a few tube running off her arms. "What are those?" I asked. She looked at them and smiled. "One has medicine in it for pain. And the other is blood." She replied. "They're sucking your blood out?" I yelled feeling my blood boil again. She laughed lightly and my temper faded. "No they are putting blood in me." She said and looked at my Horia. "InuYasha when we get home I'll get my mom to wash your cloths." I looked down and remembered her blood was all over me. "Keh!" I said. She gave me a smile and patted the spot in front of her. "Sit with me?" I walked over and sat cross legged on the bed, facing her. Her mom walked in a few minutes later. "Sorry for the wait dear I called your grandpa and Sota to tell them what was going on. They wish you well." She said with a smile. She also smiled, "Thanks mom."

(Kagome's POV)

I hope Sota isn't worrying to much. I also forgot why I was crying earlier. I had been thinking about InuYasha and Kikyo. The thoughts had never really bothered me before but this time it hurt to think they might end up together. I wondered if my mom would ever let me go back to the Feudal era now. "Yes you may go back after your wound heals just please be careful Kagome." She said as if reading my mind. It's that mom ESP picking up. I smiled as did InuYasha. He than looked guilty. "I'm sorry Kagome. This is my fault." I was taken aback. He hardly ever apologized to me over anything. It was new. "It's fine InuYasha I'm ok now." I said with a smile to back up what I was saying. He seemed to be in thought so I let him be. My mom said something about food and I nodded. I didn't realize it at first, but at the mention of food I was starving! She left with a smile to go to Wacdonlds. InuYasha still sat in his trance so I got out a book I had grabbed from home and stared reading until I felt eyes watching me. I looked up and saw InuYasha just staring at me. "What?" I asked. No answer. "What?" I asked again. Still no answer. "What!" I asked louder. "I'm comparing you to Kikyo." He said. I gasped and felt my heart drop. I went back to my book and felt tears in my eyes. How could he compare me to her! She had just kissed him! Why should I care what he thinks? I thought sadly. "What is wrong now?" He asked with his usual annoyance. I put on my best fake smile and looked over my book. "Nothing just a sad story." I lied. Hmm apparently I'm a good liar too I thought. He didn't look convinced so I smiled and went back to "reading" my book.

(InuYasha's POV)

She was hiding something from me. I could smell her sadness and knew it! What the hell was she hiding! Every time I asked she just pushed me away! What was it! What was wrong! I wanted to rip my hair out. She was lying to me. Sweet, innocent Kagome was hiding something from me. I hated this I felt like it was my fault. Oh duh Kikyo you idiot! I thought. She was upset and she didn't want me to feel bad so she was hiding behind that damn book. I wanted to tear it to shreds which would have been so easy with my claws but that would have earned me a sit and the silent treatment. And I did not want that. I just sighed and waited. Finally her mom came back and handed Kagome a burger and some fries and handed me some weird meat in a bun thing, hamburger is what Kagome said. And some long thin golden things, French Fries Kagome told me again. I ate them and found they were pretty good! I looked at Kagome who was munching on hers. "Kagome you need to eat or you are not going to get better." I warned. She looked up with a confused expression and than snapped out of it. "Oh yeah right." She muttered and picked up her pace a bit. I was really starting to worry about her. She looked so depressed every since I said I was comparing her to Kikyo. I was just seeing how wrong I was to even think she was Kikyo at first. She was different, I couldn't tell how but there was a lot of differences with her and Kikyo. Her eyes had more emotion than Kikyo's ever did even when she was alive. She just gave off this nice aura that anyone could pick up on. Something Kikyo didn't have nor ever had. I just smiled at her; even if she was sad I couldn't help but smile. She was so kind and caring.

(Kagome's POV)

This book was becoming interesting. I had just picked it up at the library and hurried home not even looking at the title. It was called "Romiette and Julio." So far I had gotten that this girl, Romi, and this boy, Julio, met online than found out they went to the same high school! Now they are thinking they are soul mates. It's getting better. So far I like Romi and Destiny. I sighed lightly. If only I could find my soul mate. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 2:22 pm. "Oh quick InuYasha make a wish!" I said closing my eyes. I wish InuYasha would be happy, even if it's not with me. I opened my eyes and noticed InuYasha watching me. "What?" I asked. "What did you wish for?" I blinked. "I can't tell you it's bad luck." He nodded. "Why did we wish on numbers?" He asked. "It's numbers that show up 3 in a row well 4 for 10:10, 11:11, and 12:12." I said. I remembered when Ayumi had first taught me that. I smiled gently as he looked thoughtful, than went back to reading my book. The doctor came back in a few minutes later. "Well it looks like Kagome can go home. There is no infection so far. Just make sure you keep and eye on it. Let her brother changed her bandages every day." He said looking at InuYasha. InuYasha looked confused than nodded. "Ok I'll change them." He said. I closed my book and stood up. It pulled and hurt so I sat back down. "Ah well that will happen." He said gently pulling the IV and blood out of my arm and putting a band aid on the places were they were. InuYasha leaned over and picked me up. "Well." The doctor said looking surprised. I felt my cheeks warm up.

(InuYasha's POV)

Everyone acts so surprised when I pick her up. Can't people do that here? The doctor shook his head and regained his composer. "That would be a good idea. She probably won't be able to walk for a little bit. And her side will be sore." He said writing on a piece of paper and than handing it to her mom. "This is a prescription for pain." He said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I'll get it filled. Thank you doctor. Come along InuYasha." She said and I followed with Kagome in my arms. Her mom sighed when we got outside. "Well that wasn't so bad was it?" I shrugged. "Oh yes dear, not many people can pick up people like they were a stick here. That is why you got a few weird looks." She said. I nodded still feeling a little confused. "InuYasha dear could you take Kagome to the car please?" She asked stopping at the front desk. I nodded and carried her out to the car. I got into the back and held her so the bumps didn't bother her.

(Kagome's POV)

He was still acting sweet but I didn't know how long it would last. I sighed sadly and felt him hug me a little tighter. "What is wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I had fallen in love with him and dreaded him going to hell with Kikyo! My mom came out and started the car, saving me from farther questioning. I knew he was going to bombard me with questions when we got back to my house. "Kagome, InuYasha I'm going to drop you off by home and than take your prescription to get filled ok?" My mom asked. I nodded and InuYasha "Kehed." No one said anything else until we got home. InuYasha lifted me carefully. "Be careful Kagome." My mom said as she waved and left. InuYasha carried me inside and laid me on my bed. I felt drained of anything. I had been crying for about 15 minutes before InuYasha had walked in. "Kagome do you want something to drink?" He asked. I nodded, "Water please." He left, "We are going to talk when I get back." He said softly at the door. I knew it was coming but I didn't want it to.

(InuYasha POV)

I have demon blood. I heal faster. If only I could give Kagome some of my blood! That's it! I'll talk to her mom when she gets home! I could go to the hospital let them draw blood, what ever the hell that means and than give it to Kagome! Ha I can be smart! I stopped. Well that wouldn't work because you are part demon. I thought as I got Kagome's water and took it upstairs. She was looked exhausted. I'm sorry Kagome. I thought as I handed her the water. She drank some and sat it on a thing she called a night stand. She fell asleep and I sighed. We would never be able to talk. I heard her mom come in, so I walked downstairs. "Mrs. Higurashi I have an idea that might help Kagome get better faster." I said getting straight the point. She looked surprised. "What is it?" I swallowed and tried to think of a way to say it. "Well maybe we could go back to that hospital thing and have them draw blood than I could give it to Kagome and she could heal faster." I said. Her mom seemed to be thinking about it. "Well what would they do if they found out about your demon blood?" She asked finally. I took a breath. "All we need is one of those tube things with that clear pouch. Than Kagome can have my blood." I explained. She nodded a bit. "Well that seems like it might work," she sighed, "but than again your blood could hurt Kagome. Your human blood may be a different type." She shook her head and my heart dropped. I wanted to help Kagome get better! My ears drooped. "I know you want to help dear but just let her get some rest she will be ok." I nodded and just sighed.

(Kagome's POV)

I was running in a field when Kikyo came out of no where. "Why? Why has he chosen you?" She screamed pointing to me. My dream self tilted her head. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He left me in that field to find you!" She screamed just as loud. "That doesn't mean anything!" I returned. She ran up and started shaking me. "Stop!" I screamed and bolted up. I heard a thump and looked down to see InuYasha with a dazed look. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. It had seemed so real. "Kagome what the heck were you screaming for!" InuYasha yelled getting off my floor. "It was…nothing forget it." I said. "No." He sat on my bed and pulled me close to him. Our foreheads were touching. "You aren't going to lie about this!" He said loudly. I noticed my side didn't hurt to be sitting up. "I…It was Kikyo." I sighed. "What about Kikyo?" He asked. "She was asking me why you chose me over her." I muttered. I laid back down and closed my eyes. He never did get up.

(InuYasha's POV)

She had dreamed about Kikyo again. I wonder if I hurt her when I pulled her close to me. If I didn't she didn't say so. I stayed by her side until I knew she was really sleeping than I went back downstairs. I laid on the couch and thought about what Kagome had told me. Kikyo was in her dreams. Why? I rubbed my temples and felt something plop onto my chest. It was Kagome's fat cat, Buyo. "Fine but just for tonight got it?" I asked. "Meow!" Was his response and I dozed off.


	4. The Dream and Kagome's pain

(Kagome's POV)

I woke up before the sun had risen and sighed happily. No more dreams. I turned on my desk lamp, picked up book, and started reading. After about 30 minutes I got board and got up. My side was sore but at least I could walk, even if it did feel weird. When I got downstairs I noticed a cute sight. InuYasha was laying with an arm behind his head and the other one around Buyo. I smiled, it was a cute sight. I stepped onto the floor and saw his ears twitch. He sniffed slightly and pushed Buyo off. "Get off you fat cat." He groaned and rolled over. "Morning!" I said cheerfully. "What time is it?" I smiled and looked at our kitchen clock. "Oh about 5:30." He jumped up and looked out the window. "Who the hell gets up this early?" He moaned falling into a seat in the kitchen. I laughed and he looked up. "What are you so happy about?" He grunted. I poured a glass of orange juice for both of us and handed him his. "Hmm I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I think about it." I said. He just grunted and drank his juice. "Hey wait, how are you walking?" He asked waking up a bit. I smiled a bit. "I'm feeling better." He blinked a couple times and nodded. "Keh! Well it's about time wench!" He said, but the edge to his voice was soft and I smiled instead of getting mad. "Did you uh have anymore dreams?" He asked next. I shook my head. He nodded. "Good." Dreaming about Kikyo is your job. I thought and gasped. Was I really that mean? I sighed sadly. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked picking up on my sigh. "Oh nothing." I couldn't tell me I was jealous over Kikyo. Even admitting it to myself made me feel awful. I took a pain pill and went back to my bed room. My side was starting to hurt and the pill would take about 15 to 30 minutes to kick in. I pulled out my book and started back into it. The part I was at now was rather sad. Romi and Julio were out on a lake in the middle of a bad storm. I melted into it and didn't hear InuYasha come in.

(InuYasha's POV)

Ok that's it! She is lying to me and I'm going to find out why! When I walked into her room she had her nose back in that damn book. She didn't even look up when I opened the door. I cleared my throat and she jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry when did you get here?" She asked. "I just came in." I replied. She nodded and put her book down. "My side was hurting so I came to lay down." I nodded. I figured that much. "Are you in pain now?" I asked as I sat beside her. She shook her head, "Not to bad." She gave me a tiny smile. "Kagome." I started. "Hello dears. Kagome I came to remind you to take your pill." I was tempted to growl but didn't want to upset Kagome so I just smiled up at her mom. "I'll change her bandages in a little while." I said with a sly smile.

(Kagome's POV)

I do not like that smile. Wait the cuts are on my whole left side... SMACK! InuYasha rubbed his face where I smacked him. "Wench! What the hell was that for?" He yelled. Mom just shook her head and left. "Kids." She murmured. "You pervert I know why you want to change my bandages so bad!" I yelled back. "So they don't get infected duh!" He stopped and looked at me than smiled again. "Oh now I know what you mean! Hey that just adds to it." I felt my pulse pick up. "InuYasha!" He looked scared now. "Kagome I was kidding!" He was cowering on the floor. "Sit boy!" I yelled. He went face first into my floor with a bang. "What the hell what that for!" He yelled. "You pervert! You have been hanging out with Miroku to long!" I returned almost as loudly. Sota walked in and looked at us. "Sis what's going on?" He looked like he just woke up. "Nothing Sota I'm sorry for waking you go back to bed." He nodded and left. I whimpered softly. I didn't like bothering him. He was such a sweet kid and he needed sleep. After all he was keeping up with getting my notes and letting me know about tests. InuYasha just "kehed" and sat in the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now as I was saying, Kagome!" I jumped and looked down at him. "What?" I asked. "Would you listen and stop day dreaming?" He asked. I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "Kagome why have you been lying to me?" He asked. I met his eyes for a second and blinked. "Lying?" I asked trying to look innocent. He nodded and just sat there. "Kagome you lied to me last night. A lot." He said. I sighed and frowned in thought. I can't tell him I'm jealous of Kikyo! I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry InuYasha." I finally said. He just sat there. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked. I felt my temper boil a bit. "What about you and Kikyo?" I shot back. "How many times have you run off to go see her and not tell anyone what was wrong or where you were going?" He blinked and looked taken aback. I slapped my bed and stood up. I than went to my door and down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when I walked in. "Hello dear would you like something to eat?" She asked. I nodded and sat down.

(InuYasha's POV)

She got mad at me! All because I was asking her why she has lied to me? Damn that wench! All she does is sit me and yell! What did I even do? I tried to think back to any of the times I just ran off and left her. I groaned; that took all of two seconds. Let's see times I've ran off and didn't tell her." Another groan another two seconds. She was right I do have a habit of running after Kikyo and not telling her. I thought back to the time I had almost been killed. Than I a soul collector came and got me. And I went. By the time I found her I was so weak I hardly remember anything she said. I do remember Kagome pulling my hair and yelling at me. I do remember her stomping off and Miroku and Shippo saying they felt sorry for her. I never understood why until now though. I do hurt her a lot. I thought letting my ears droop. "InuYasha dear would you like some breakfast?" Her mom asked opening the door and giving me a heart attack. I looked up and clutched my chest. "Are you trying to kill me!" I asked. She smiled and laughed lightly. "I'm sorry dear. What's wrong, you look lost?" She asked coming in and sitting on Kagome's bed. "It's nothing." I said. "Ok you can talk to me when you are ready if you'd like. Oh by the way would you like me to wash your Kimono it is covered in blood." I looked down and sure enough it was still bloody. "Uh yeah thanks." I said pulling it off and handing it to her. Now what? I'm standing here half naked in front of Kagome's mom. I thought looking down at my bare chest. "Well I'll go put this in the wash and breakfast is on the table." She said standing up. "Um do you think Kagome likes me?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Of course she likes you dear! And if I know better than I'd say you like her to." She left with a smile and I sat there thinking. Finally I got up and went downstairs forgetting I wasn't wearing my kimono.

(Kagome's POV)

I heard a noise on the stairs and turned around to see InuYasha walking towards me without his shirt on. I gasped and blushed lightly. He had a nice chest. He smirked at me and I looked back at my bowl of cereal. He grabbed the box. "What is this stuff?" He sniffed it. "InuYasha it's made out of chocolate!" I said trying to grab it back. "So?" He asked holding it out of my reach. "Chocolate kills dogs." I said. He dropped the box back onto the table and stared at it. "InuYasha it won't hurt you if you don't eat it. But you're part human so it shouldn't bother you at all." I said thoughtfully. I was trying to mend the fight we had earlier. I knew if I didn't it wouldn't happen at all. "How about some Raman? I asked standing up. He jumped up. "I'll find it you sit down!" He started sniffing around my kitchen and I held back the urge to laugh. He finally opened a cabinet and pulled out a cup. "See found it." I stood up. "Here I'll cook it. You would probably cut the microwave to shreds." I said taking it from him. He "kehed" and I rolled my eyes. When I turned around he was leaned against the stove and he looked good. I gasped as an image of him and I kissing popped into my head. "What?" He asked looking at himself. I shook my head and just smiled. "Oh nothing." Except you look so good! I smiled to myself as I rinsed my cereal bowl out. "Keh!" Was his response. I rolled my eyes again. He could be rude. "Kagome dear I can take care of that you just sit down and rest." She said ushering me to a chair. I sat and sighed. InuYasha stayed leaned against our stove and I smiled. "What?" He asked again as he caught me staring at him. I blushed and started petting Buyo who was sitting in the chair beside me.

(InuYasha's POV)

She kept staring at me. Why? I asked and she replied normally, "Nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it. She ran back in and threw a hat over my head just as one of her friends walked in. "Kagome!" I whined. I hated hats and she knew it. "Kagome can I talk to you in the other room?" The other girl asked staring at me. Kagome followed her out of the room and I took the hat off. "Kagome who is he?" I heard the girl ask. "That is InuYasha." Kagome answered. "Your boyfriend?" I stopped and blinked. "What is that?" I asked her mom. "What's what dear?" She asked and I forgot she couldn't hear them. "What is a boyfriend?" I asked. "Oh well let's see. It is what you call the man or boy in the relationship. The girl is called a girlfriend." She explained. "Wait relationship?" I blinked. "Um no Eri we broke up." I hear Kagome say. "Than why is he in your kitchen with no shirt on?" The Eri girl asked. "Because I tripped on the stairs and he was visiting me." She lied. "Well what about the other girl." What other girl? Does she mean Kikyo? I thought. "Oh yeah they are together!" I heard Kagome give a small sigh. "Why that jerk I'm going to go talk to him!" Eri said and started to the kitchen. I threw my hat back on. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh fine!" She yelled. When she walked back in she had a stupid smile on but her eyes looked ready to kill. I was really happy she couldn't sit me. "What?" I asked as she just stared at me. She shook her head as Kagome came in.  
(Kagome's POV)

I wanted to cry. It had hurt to admit that InuYasha was with Kikyo. I knew InuYasha could smell the tears but as long as he didn't see them. He watched me sit down and than looked over at Eri. I guess he figured my side was hurting. "So Eri what brings you here?" I asked. She smiled widely. "I came to bring your homework." She said and handed me a file. "Thanks." I said with a smile. She nodded and stood up. "Well I'd better go, test coming up. Later Kagome!" I waved as she ran out the door. I leaned back and blinked. InuYasha had pulled his hat off and was standing with his nose against mine. "Hmm." He said thoughtfully. "InuYasha?" I whispered. "What are you doing?" I asked. He stayed right against my nose. "They say the eyes are windows to the soul so I'm trying to see your soul." He replied. I blinked and moved back. "That's not true InuYasha." I said quietly. He just nodded and looked at me. A few more uneventful days passed and my wound was healing quickly. I smiled when I looked at it because it was nothing but a scab now. I had to go get the stitches out tomorrow. InuYasha, amazingly, hadn't left. He has stayed with me everyday. It was shocking to say the least. I haven't has anymore dreams about Kikyo. "Good morning!" I said happily as I walked downstairs. InuYasha jumped and fell off the couch. "Damn Kagome are you always this happy in the morning?" He asked. I smiled and hugged him. He blinked and looked up.

(InuYasha's POV)

Well that was different. I thought happily. The whole day seemed brighter now that Kagome was in a good mood. Her side was healing quickly and she was laughing more. The hug had caught me off guard though. I was expecting her to just sigh and smile. She giggled and walked into the kitchen. She has a cute giggle. I thought and got off the floor. When I walked into the kitchen she was standing near the big white cold box. I walked over and hugged her gently in return. "There pay back." I said as she blushed. She was warm! Hmm. I trotted over to a cabinet and pulled out some Ramon. Kagome sighed as she pulled the lid off and put it in the microwave. "What?" I asked feeling confused as to why she got so upset. "InuYasha this is all you eat." She replied with a hint of a smile. I nodded and shrugged. "So?" I asked meeting her eyes. She just shook her head and I sighed happily. I can't remember ever having a better week. Spending all this time with Kagome was the best. I blinked and sighed. You can't fall in love with her. She pulled out my Ramon and handed it to me. I started eating and watched Kagome, who was staring out the window. "What are you staring at Kagome?" I finally asked. She didn't say anything but kept staring. "Wench!" I yelled. She blinked and turned around. "My name is Kagome." She replied. "Keh, you didn't answer to that." I said.

(Kagome's POV)

He had been talking to me? When? I shook my head. I was thinking about him with Kikyo. "What did you want?" I asked. "I asked what you were staring at." He said with a small "keh". At least my wound is getting better. I thought happily. I smiled up at him. "Oh nothing, just thinking." I said. "Keh thinking isn't good for you." He replied. I frowned as he said it. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He looked scared at my tone. "Nothing." He said. I looked back out the window with a small sigh and smiled a bit. Well he can't be nice all the time. I thought as my mom walked in. "Goodness you kids are up early." She said with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Oh sorry mom did we wake you?" I asked. She shook her head and I looked at InuYasha, who had finished off his Ramon, was staring at me. "What?" I asked. He looked away quickly and acted like he hadn't been staring. I sighed and looked back out the window. What am I going to do? I can't love him anymore. It hurts to bad, especially knowing that he is going die with Kikyo? I sighed again at the thought.

(InuYasha's POV)

Her sadness was suffocating me. I couldn't think or hardly breathe. I had to do something but what! I cleared my throat and smiled at her. "Uh Kagome if your side is doing ok do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded and stood up. "I'll go grabs a coat and change." She said and walked upstairs. I could still smell her sadness but it was easing up and overcome but excitement. She excited because I want to go for a walk with her? I shook my head. She came back down in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Keh are you ready yet?" I asked trying to sound annoyed. She only smiled and nodded. "Be back soon!" She yelled to her mom at the door. When we got outside it was snowing lightly. She smiled widely and laughed. I flicked my ears away from the snow. She ran ahead of me and spun around. "Hey! Take it easy!" I yelled with a smile. She looked so beautiful in the snow. She stopped and smiled back at me. "I am being careful!" She yelled back. I tried to act annoyed but I knew I was failing. "Oomph!" I huffed as she ran up and hugged me. "Thank you InuYasha!" She cried and I smiled, returning the hug. "Keh." I said sounding happy more than annoyed. "Hey let's go see the park!" She said letting go of me and running ahead. I walked beside her happily. She led me to an area with a lot of trees and what looked like a frozen lake in the middle of it. She smiled happily and ran ahead behind a tree. I followed slowly letting her get ahead. Suddenly she popped me in the head with a ball of snow. I blinked and shook my head. She laughed and ducked back behind a tree.

(Kagome's POV)

I love the snow! And I loved being here with InuYasha! I gasped quietly. There you go again. Falling in love. I thought unhappily. This isn't how it was supposed to be! I was supposed to be falling out of love with him not falling harder for him! I dropped my snowball as he jumped in front of me. "Gottca!" He yelled. "What's wrong now?" He asked his smile fading. "It's nothing." I replied knowing very well he was going to catch me on my lie. "Kagome lying to me won't get you anywhere." He said sure enough. I sighed and looked out over the lake. Wasn't it just about a week ago I had kissed him and had him kiss me back? I thought with a sad smile. "Kagome that is enough with the lies. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled grabbing my forearms and pulling me up to meet his eyes. "Nothing." I said again. I couldn't tell him, I wouldn't. "Damn it Kagome! You trust me with your life but you won't tell me what the hell is bothering you?" He yelled. A few people turned and watched. Good thing I remembered his hat.I thought looking down. "Kagome." He said. His tone made me look up at him. I gasped quietly. He looked scared. Of what though? That was one of the first times I had ever seen that look. The last time I saw it was when he was fighting with his brother, Sesshomaru, and I had got in the way. In fact anytime I had gotten hurt or in the way he was always looking scared. Does that mean maybe…No I can't let myself think like that. I thought. "Kagome why won't you tell me?" He asked looking away. I felt awful but knew I couldn't tell him. It hurt to bad to even think that one day I might loss him, but for him to know how I felt and still go with Kikyo… I looked down at the snow and sighed. The people around us had stopped staring and were on their ways. I looked up at them and wished life was that easy for me. All I had to do was watch two teens fight for a minute than I could leave. It was hard to be in a fight. I looked back down. I wonder is InuYasha hates fighting as bad as I do? I opened my mouth to ask when he let me go and backed up. "InuYasha?" I asked instead. "No more lies Kagome. You have to promise me. I want to trust you when you tell me that. I can smell your sadness and fear. I can see something is bothering you in your eyes. Please don't lie to me." I blinked. He said please? Not only that but the whole sentence just didn't sound right coming from him. "I can't, not yet at least." I whispered. He nodded and looked down at the snow again. "As long as you tell me." He said.

(InuYasha's POV)

Soon. I thought. Soon she'll tell me and this whole mess will be solved. I smiled a bit and looked up at her. She was smiling to. "So you happy that you're going to get those uh…" I started, but couldn't think of the name. "Stitches out? Yes!" She said with a happy sigh. "They are so itchy!" She laughed. I smiled and laughed with her. This was my Kagome. Cheery and sweet, not down and out. I though happily. "We should probably head back unless you want to stay out here?" I asked watching her dance around. "Let's stay a little longer!" She laughed. I picked up a handful of snow. "Oh by the way Kagome." She turned and looked at me. I threw the snow in her face and laughed as she blinked. "Hey!" She smiled. Who knew something like throwing snow around could be so fun! I thought as she threw another ball of snow at me. I hide behind a tree and threw more snow at her. When I looked around the trunk I stopped dead. She had snow in her hair and was standing there smiling widely. Her hands were clasped behind her. Her cheeks were reddening from the cold. My mouth dropped. "Ka…Kagome?" I muttered. "What?" She asked looking around. I shook my head and just stood there. Beauty didn't say it. I thought finally regaining some control over my arms and legs. I walked up to her and hugged her close. "You are so beautiful." I muttered into her hair.

(Kagome's POV)

Beautiful? I stood there in his arms and smiled. Was it wrong to let my heart fall in love with him? "See I told you he was your boyfriend!" I heard Eri yell. I blushed heavily and backed up to see them running to us. "Hi girls!" I said with a smile. "Hi Kagome!" Ayumi said. They pulled me into the trees and looked at InuYasha. "Is that him sure enough Kagome?" Yuka asked. I nodded and smiled. "But he's not…" Ayumi giggled and looked at him again. "Well it seems you found a nice one. He's hansom alright!" I blinked. "Wait he's not my…" Yuka poked me in the ribs above my cuts. "Yeah so when's the wedding?" I blushed and blinked again. They kept asking me questions and never letting me explain. "Look he's not my boyfriend! In fact he has a girl! Kikyo ok!" I yelled over them and held my side. "Oh no Kagome!" Ayumi said covering her mouth. I stood up and gave them a fake smile. "It's ok. Just a little sore and besides I'm ok with him and Kikyo." I said with another fake smile.

(InuYasha's POV)

Since when was I with Kikyo? Since always you baka. My brain argued. But I don't want Kikyo. I want Kagome. Or do I? This was the trouble with fighting with your brain. It confused you. I shook my head and sighed. "InuYasha?" Kagome was in front of me. She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Take me home please?" She asked. I nodded and got down on my knees. "InuYasha my friends are still here." She whispered. I jumped up and picked her up, holding her under her back and knees. "This ok?" I asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. She seemed so tired I started wondering if it was a bad idea to bring her outside. I walked carefully with her in my arms till we were out of view of her friends than I started running. Once we reached her house I ran her upstairs and laid her in her bed. "Do you want some medicine?" I asked thinking back to those white pills. She nodded and I ran downstairs. "Mrs. Higurashi!" I yelled looking around. She came running. "What is it InuYasha dear?" She asked. "Kagome needs some medicine!" I yelled feeling frantic. "Oh is she in pain?" She asked calmly. I nodded and was amazed by how calm she was. She took the bottle and handed me a white pill and a glass of water. I took it upstairs and handed them to Kagome. She swallowed the pill and drank most the water. I left the room and shut her door. I sat against it. I heard her start crying and smelled the salty water from her tears. What did I do? I wondered as I stayed against her door until I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Than I got up and walked downstairs.

(Kagome's POV)

I was back in the field. A few soul collectors were flying over my head. "Kikyo?" I asked as she walked out of the mist. "What are you doing to him?" I blinked. "To who?" She looked surprised. "To InuYasha. He is having conflicting emotions about me and about you." I blinked and looked at her. "About me?" She looked surprised. "Yes. He seems to be falling for you as well as me." She said. I blinked again and smiled a bit. "Really?" I asked. She nodded and looked mad. I woke with a start. My head was throbbing and I screamed out. InuYasha burst in. "Kagome what's wrong!" He yelled holding me against him. I started crying. "I don't know. I dreamed about Kikyo and my head is hurting." I said trying to calm down. He rocked me gently and held me tightly. "It's ok Kagome. You're safe here. I've got you, and as long as I've got you are safe." He whispered over and over in my ear. I finally stopped crying and just sniffled against him. His heart was pounding. "What's wrong InuYasha?" I asked. He looked down. "Your heart is pounding." I whispered. "I was scared something was wrong with you." He whispered. He seems to be falling for you… Kikyo's words rang in my head and I had a feeling she was right. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked. I smelled my moms cooking and nodded. He picked me up again and I laughed a bit. "I can walk InuYasha." I said with a smile. "Don't care. You are being carried." He said holding me close. I smiled, maybe Kikyo was right. My heart flipped at the thought. No he promised Kikyo! my brain yelled. Don't care. My heart returned.

(InuYasha's POV)

She seemed a little more cheerful. And what was all this with Kikyo in her dreams. That was impossible! Kikyo couldn't get into peoples dreams. I shook my head and just held Kagome close. She didn't seem to be in pain. I guess what little pill was doing it's job. I sighed happily. Once we were downstairs I put her down and smiled. She looked around and looked surprised. Her mom had cooked a lot of food. She sat down and started eating a bit. She looked thoughtful. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. She smiled and shook her head. She wasn't sad or anything she was just thinking. After dinner she helped her mom with the dishes while Sota explained his "Play station" to me. "Ok now hit this button." He said pushing a little button with an X on it. Kagome walked in just in time to see Sota push a few buttons and the guy on the box I was playing as blow up. "Here let me try InuYasha." She said taking the "controller" from me. "Keh." I muttered as Sota started a new game. "Sota do a Tornado Tag. You and me against... Kurt Angle and Davari!" She said looking at the box with its weird little characters.

(Kagome's POV)

I'm surprised he didn't throw the controller. The one game I am good at is this one, "Raw VS. Smackdown." Sota knows that so he always Tags with me. I had Kurt outside the ring kicking him when my mom walked in. "Kagome you and Sota make a good team." I smiled and nodded. Sota laughed and continued his assault on Davari. I pinned Kurt, 1-2-3. "Yeah! Thanks Kagome! Now we are the new Tag Team Champions!" Sota yelled hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. "You are welcome." He laughed and InuYasha blinked. "Well I'm still tired everyone so I'm going to bed. Good night." I said as I walked upstairs. Once up there I changed into PJs and laid down.

(InuYasha's POV)

Something was bugging her! I could smell it. At dinner it had picked up and I was determined to find out what it was. I followed her and hear her breathing slow down. She was sleeping. No more dreams about Kikyo I hope. I thought. That was still picking at my brain. "How could Kikyo get in Kagome's dreams?" I asked no one really. It still bugged me as I walked back downstairs. I laid on the couch as Sota walked upstairs as well as Kagome's mom and Grandpa. A while later they were quiet and Buyo jumped up on me to sleep.

(Kagome's POV)

I was back in the field. "Kikyo?" I asked looking around. Suddenly something had my arms and was holding them to my back. "Hello again." Kikyo's voice was right against my ear. I could feel her breath. My arms were aching. Wait if this is a dream how can I feel it? I thought franticly. "You have figured it out. You may not be as pretty as I am but you do have some brains in that little head of yours." Kikyo muttered angrily in my ear. "Wait…" Could she tap into dreams? I wondered. "Again you have solved it." Kikyo muttered again. I felt her release one wrist and place something sharp on my side. I looked down to see a knife. She was going to cut my side open again! I squirmed but she held a tight grip with one hand. I was surprised even though I was terrified. A sudden pain ripped through my side. I screamed and woke up in my dark room gushing blood from my side.

(InuYasha's POV)

I fell off the couch. Someone was screaming, and was that blood I smelled. "Kagome!" I bellowed and ran upstairs. When I got to her door I just clawed through it. She was lying in bed sobbing and clutching her side. I blinked. It was bleeding worse than when it had happened. "Kagome let me see." I pulled her hands from her side and saw it was a jagged cut. "Kagome what happened?" I yelled. "Kikyo!" She screamed out. Her mom ran in and gasped. "I'm calling an ambulance." She ran downstairs. "Kagome calm down. It's ok." I tried to sooth but she was to upset. "Wait Kikyo?" She nodded. "No way Kagome." I said. She looked at me and I flinched. "Why would I lie about this! You think I did this to myself!" She screamed. I shrugged. "InuYasha SIT!" She yelled. I fell to the ground. Some guys in white coats came up and got her. "Go home and leave me alone InuYasha!" She screamed. My ears drooped and my heart dropped. I walked quietly to the well and jumped through.


	5. He's Back!

(Disclaimer: there are lyrics in here to songs I love. I don't own the bands or their music Let's see um Kagome's words are Avenged Sevenfold, then Seether Stone Sour, Lost Prophets, Jimmy Eat World, and a country band.)

(Kagome's POV)

I couldn't believe it! She had all but killed me and he still defended her! I sobbed not from physical pain that stopped when they had put an IV in my arm. The pain belonged to my heart. I screamed out, "I wish I could be the one, the one who won't care at all but being the one on the stand, I know the way to go, no one's guiding me. When time soaked with blood turns its back, I know it's hard to fall. Confided in me was your heart I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me." Then started sobbing again.

(InuYasha's POV)

I heard her. Just sitting in the bottom of the well I heard the thing she yelled. "I do care Kagome!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me. The smell of her tears was killing me. My instincts told me to go talk to her but I couldn't. She wouldn't hear me. I slowly made my way through the village.

_It seems like every day's the same_

_and I'm left to discover on my own _

_It seems like everything is gray _

_and there's no color to behold _

_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah _

_Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

Kaeda knew something was wrong as I walked up to her. "Where is young Kagome?" She asked. I sat on the fence and sighed. "She's not coming back Kaeda." She gasped loudly. "No she's not dead. Kikyo got in her head and hurt her again. Than I stood up for her." I blinked and realized I had. What is wrong with you! You are a Baka! I thought with a smirk. "Yep a full blown Baka." I muttered. (A/n: Get over it hintas I didn't mean it like that)

_And I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now, _

_seems everyone's gonna be fine _

_One day too late, just as well_

Shippo came running. "InuYasha where is Kagome?" He yelled jumping into my lap. I couldn't meet his eyes. Kagome was like a mother to him. How could I tell him I had made her never want to come back with us? Sango and Miroku walked up. "InuYasha what have you done now?" He asked. I looked over at him and blinked. "Whada mean?" I tried to smirk but it felt more like a grimace. "Kagome isn't here and you are. You have said something." He replied. Sango nodded in agreement. I sighed and looked out over the land I could see. Kagome's words came back into my head, I wish I could be the one, the one who won't care at all But being the one on the stand, I know the way to go, no one's guiding me. When time soaked with blood turns its back, I know it's hard to fall. Confided in me was your heart I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.

_I feel the dream in me expire_

_and there's no one left to blame it on _

_I hear you label me a liar _

'_cause I can't seem to get this through _

_You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah _

_Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here._

I jumped when I noticed a soul collector in the distance. I handed Shippo to Miroku and ran after it. "Kikyo!" I yelled looking around. We were in the middle of a field. I could smell Kagome's blood lightly. "Wha the…?" I thought looking around. She appeared in front of me. "Yes InuYasha?" I looked up at her. She has a smirk and smelled of Kagome and her blood. I looked at her robes and noticed they were damp. There were a few stains on the hems. "You hurt her didn't you? You used the jewel and got inside Kagome's dreams didn't you?" I knew right then I was right, and was dead wrong to Kagome.

_And I am aware now of how _

_everything's gonna be fine one day _

_Too late, I'm in hell _

_I am prepared now,_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine _

_One day too late; just as well_

Kikyo laughed and I felt a shiver run through me. "And if I did InuYasha?" She asked. I growled not sure of what I'd do. "Why Kikyo?" I asked feeling my blood boil. "Because I'm the only one who will have you." She said with another smirk. I blinked and stared at her. "Wha…?" I felt like I had really missed something obvious. "You baka she loves you! That's why I killed her. So only I could have you." I swallowed as the information smacked me in the head. Forget missed I all out skidded past and wreaked. I thought unhappily. My ears drooped again and I wanted to smack my self into a tree. You baka! My brain screamed. Yeah I know. My heart replied.

_And I'm not scared now. _

_I must assure you, _

_you're never gonna get away _

_And I'm not scared now._

_And I'm not scared now. No…_

"I have to go talk to her. Kikyo if you ever get in her dreams again I will kill you." I said growling to prove my point.

(Kagome's POV)

I woke up and looked around. When did I fall asleep? I thought. My mom smiled. "They put you under an antistatic so they could make sure nothing was too damaged." I nodded and looked around for InuYasha than remembered what happened. I picked up my book I had remembered to bring and pretended to start reading, but couldn't actually for my tears. The paged blurred out but I kept up my ruse.

_I am aware now of how _

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late, just as well_

_I am prepared now, _

_seems everything's gonna be fine for me_

_For me; for myself._

_For me, for me, for myself_

_For me, for me, for myself_

My mom and grandpa left to go pick up Sota. Once they were gone I cried openly. The nurse came in and rubbed my back. "Would you like something for the pain dear?" She asked kindly. I gave her a watery smile and shook my head, nothing could help this pain. She left a while later and the doctor came in. "Well it looks like everything is ok again. Stitches will have to be in longer though." He said. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

_Wish I was too dead to cry_

_My self-affliction fades_

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochists to which I cater_

_You don't need to bother;_

_I don't need to be _

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

(InuYasha's POV)

I jumped out of the well and sniffed around. Her blood was covering the air. I could hardly smell her fruity scent for it. I swirled my ear every which way trying to hear her. I heard her mom's worried voice talking to Sota. I ran into the house. "Mrs. Higurashi is Kagome ok?" I asked. She just looked worried and wouldn't meet me eyes. "I'm not sure dear. They couldn't stop the bleeding, than they couldn't stop her crying." She looked up and met my eyes.

_Wish I was too dead to care_

_If indeed I cared at all_

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me shit to digest_

_I wish I had a reason;_

_my flaws are open season_

_For this, I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

I looked down and blinked. This is my fault. If I hadn't stood up for Kikyo! I wanted to beat my head into a tree. "We were just getting ready to head back to the hospital. Would you like to come? I'm sure Kagome could use it." She said placing her hand on my arm. She was generally concerned about why I wasn't already at the hospital. It said so in the way she looked at me with a confused expression. I felt awful. I really liked Kagome's family. What would they think if they knew I had fought with her while she was injured instead of believing her? I nodded and got into her "car."

_Wish I'd died instead of lived_

_A zombie hides my face_

_Shell forgotten_

_with its memories_

_Diaries left_

_with cryptic entries_

_And you don't need to bother;_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_You don't need to bother;_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on:_

_I'll never live down my deceit_

(Kagome's POV)

My side was not hurting at all. Which made me happy. My heart on the other hand, was a raw wound. It felt like someone had cut it than pored salt inside it. The doctors came in and out, checking the machines and my side. I just laid there and stared into nothing. It helped somewhat. Trying not to think about him I flipped through a few channels and even read the rest of my book. Nothing could take my mind off him. He had done this before but I mean come on! I had already dreamed about her before and he started arguing with me! I wasn't even out of bed when the side burst open!

_When the sun comes down_

_When the rain wash away_

_All the hopes I can bring_

_To another day_

_Another day_

_When your trees start to sway_

_And the wind makes them move_

_I can tell that_

_You don't know_

Ugh! I rolled over onto my right side and sighed. The door opened and I closed my eyes. "Kagome?" InuYasha's voice asked quietly. I felt tears well up and tried to not make a sound. I felt him sit down beside me. "Kagome... Damn I've really messed up now. Look at you." He muttered rubbing my side lightly with his claws. Suddenly he stood up and I heard a loud BAM every few seconds followed by a string of damn its. I rolled over onto my back and looked over to see him punching a hole in the wall. I sat up with a small grimace. "InuYasha?" I whispered.

_To all the fights I've conquered and beyond_

_The times have changed and I will now move over slowly..._

_But through it all I still feel lost without you_

_Hard to find a new soul_

_The silence takes its toll_

_Just sway_

_You don't know..._

_Just sway_

_You don't know..._

_Just sway_

_When all you want is to find home..._

He jumped and spun around. I swallowed and noticed he looked rather nervous. "Kagome I talked to Kikyo and you were right." He said looking at the, now, holey wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded still feeling tears roll down my cheeks. "Wench you can stop staring at me! I was wrong!" He said loudly. I was wondering how long it would take for him to say something like that.

_Theres a light pausing_

_Feel the volume of the sky_

_Mark your place in time with another question why..._

_Tiny flickers in the night_

_Always lookin to be right_

_To all the fights I've conquered and beyond_

_The times have changed and I will now move over slowly..._

_But through it all I still feel lost without you_

_Hard to find a new soul_

_The silence takes its toll_

(InuYasha's POV)

She was still crying! What could I do or say to make her stop! Frustration pulsed through me. "Kagome would you say something!" I said more loudly than intended. My desperation was catching up with my brain. Something inside me needed her to smile, had to see her smile. It made me happy to know that she was happy to.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._

_I know._

_I'm gonna smile and not get worried._

_I try but it shows._

_Anyone can make what I have built._

_And better now_

_Anyone can find the same white pills._

_It takes my pain away._

She blinked and looked up at me. "What do you want me to say?" She asked. I had to make her mad; even if I got sat it would be worth it to see her smile. "Keh wench anything!" I yelled. I saw a flicker of anger in her eyes. "What are you staring at? I swear always gocking at something." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Sit boy!" I yelped as I fell face first on the ground. "Ka…go…me." I whimpered. She crawled off her bed and sat in front of me. "I wasn't gocking. I just looked up at you!" She said. I smirked. At least she's talking. I thought happily.

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes_

_And she's not breathing back._

_Anything but bother me._

_(It takes my pain away)_

_Nevermind these are hurried times._

_Oh oh oh_

_I can't let it bother me._

Kagome patted my head. "You can get up now." She said quietly. I sat up and smirked at her. "Gotca talking at least." I said. She blinked and looked down. "Damn it Kagome what do you want me to say! I'm sorry ok sorry!" I said pulling her head up to meet my eyes. She looked so sad. "No I'm sorry InuYasha; you didn't do anything other than care if I was ok. It just hurt you didn't believe me." She said and I felt my ears droop. She touched my lip and I flinched. "InuYasha your lip is bleeding." She whispered. "Keh It's nothing." I said, trying to act tough even if it did touch me she cared.

_I never thought I'd walk away from you._

_I did._

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment._

_Every time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw._

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say they're above this all._

_It takes my pain away._

(Kagome's POV)  
I can't believe I busted his lip… I stood up and walked into the little bathroom. Once there I pulled out some Kleenexes. Than I walked back to him and dapped his lip. He reached forward and took my hand in his. I blinked and blushed lightly. Was this proof he cared? I thought with a tiny frown. I heard him whimper lightly and looked back up at him. "Kagome smile." He demanded. "What?" I asked not really comprehending what he asked. "Smile. I hate seeing you frown." He said, refusing to meet my eyes. I blushed a little darker and felt my heart warm at that. "Why?" I asked feeling myself smirking lightly. This was a new trick and I was going to try it. See how much I can get out of InuYasha. I thought up the name. "'Cause you have a pretty smile…" He said. That caught me off guard and I blushed again at the compliment.

_I'm tired of spinning my wheels _

_I need to find a place where my heart can go to heal _

_I need to get there pretty quick _

_Hey mister what you got out on that lot you can sell me in a pinch _

_Maybe one of them souped up muscle cars _

_The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are _

_Color don't matter no I don't need leather seats _

_All that really concerns me is _

"Well…um…thank you…" My mom walked in and I smiled. "Hello dear how are you?" She asked sitting in front of me. "I'm fine mom." She looked me over and blinked. "You aren't crying anymore!" She looked over at InuYasha. I smiled and nodded. She looked down and saw our hands together. She than left the room with a tiny wave of her hand and wink to InuYasha. I blushed brighter. "Come on you need to be in bed." He said picking me up gently. I looked out the window and noticed the sky was getting dark. "InuYasha please don't leave me here alone." I whimpered. I felt safe with him around and I didn't want anymore nightmares with Kikyo in them. I never seem to have them with him around. Stop that! You can't ok! He loves Kikyo… No he doesn't! He came back just for you. Just to see you! I blinked and smiled happily. He may not have said it in so many words but he loved me!

_Speed _

_How fast will it go _

_Can it get me _

_Over her quickly _

_Zero to sixty _

_Can it outrun her memory _

_Yeah, what I really need _

_Is an open road _

_And a whole lot of speed_

He laid beside me and growled lightly. "Don't worry. I won't let the evil monsters get you." I smiled and looked up at him. "There aren't any monsters in here." I said. "You mean other then me?" He asked frowning. I blinked and looked up. "Other than you?" I asked quietly. "I am half demon." He whispered. I looked at him and thought of all the hardships he had to go through as a kid. I pulled his eyes to mine. "You are no monster. I know monsters." I said thinking of Naraku. "And you InuYasha are far from it." I hugged him as I finished. "I kill in front of you and ask you to kill as well." He said into my hair. I frowned and hugged him tighter. "You kill to protect us. I kill to help you. And I haven't really killed anyone." I said. He seemed to relax a bit and I rubbed his chest. "InuYasha you kill to protect us. Me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Thank you for that. You are no monster." I muttered.

_I'd like to trade in this old truck _

_Cause it makes me think of her and that just slows me up _

_See, it's the first place we made love where we used to sit and talk _

_On the tailgate all night long but now she's gone _

_And I need to move on _

_So give me_

He relaxed further and I smiled. "Thank you Kagome." He whispered. I nodded and felt my eyes droop closed.

(InuYasha's POV)

She was sleeping. I held her tightly. I wasn't a monster to her. I was a protector to her. I smiled at the girl sleeping in my arms. She had forgiven me for not believing her about Kikyo. Plus she said that it really wasn't my fault. I don't know why but it felt nice to have her tell me I wasn't a monster and that she looked to me as a protector. She didn't want me to leave her alone. I smiled and stroked her hair. Some time later my eyes grew heavy and I closed them to the image of her sleeping soundly.

_Speed _

_How fast will it go _

_Can it get me _

_Over her quickly _

_Zero to sixty _

_Can it outrun her memory _

_Yeah, what I really need _

_Is an open road _

_And a whole lot of speed_


	6. So close yet so far

(Disclaimer: Still don't own this music but it's Lost Prophets, Mudvayne, Avenged Sevenfold, and Hawthorne Heights.)

(Kagome's POV)

The sun burned my eyes even with them closed. I blinked a few times and noticed I felt extremely warm. "InuYasha." I whispered looking up and seeing him. He hadn't left me! In fact he looked to be sound asleep. Maybe he does really love me… He blinked and looked down. "Ye…yeah?" He asked yawning. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" I said quietly. He smiled and hugged me close. "I was already awake." He whispered. "So did the monsters come?" I asked smiling down at his chest. He blinked and shook his head. "Nope did Kikyo come into your dreams?" I shook my head. The doctor came in and checked on my side. He looked at me and InuYasha funny. I sat up and smiled at him. "Um well he's not really my brother. He's my um friend." I said. The doctor just nodded and left. I sighed and laid back down.

_Tonight, I felt stronger, Inside of your ways, _

_It takes alot to get home, But its ok when the light is always on_

_I just want you to understand, there's no need to keep waiting._

_Another day in another hand, it could be so different._

_A Letter to me, your wasting time, _

_You know you could be, Yea you could shine_

_But Tonight you'll get it right, _

_You will make a difference..._

(InuYasha's POV)

A friend. Is that it? I found myself thinking as I stared at her. I shook my head. No Kikyo! You owe Kikyo! You love Kikyo! I scolded my self. No you don't. You owe her nothing and you don't love her! My heart argued with my brain. I hated using my brain and heart 'cause apparently they hated each other. I was snapped out of it when Kagome stretched out and than curled up into a ball. It was so cute I just sighed and hugged her. She looked so happy. I was glad at least she wasn't in pain.

_Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, _

_I Feel stronger, _

_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, _

_If i could see through, even so far away_

_Its all you need too, make it through another day._

She started dozing lightly in my arms and I smiled at her. She will never live this down I hope she knows. I thought vaguely but shook it off. She fell into a deeper sleep and I got up. She'll be ok without me for a few minutes. I thought walking out of the door. I sniffed the air but could hardly smell anything. There was blood, sadness, anger, and some weird smells covering everything. I could barely smell Kagome's scent above them all. I heard beeping, and screams topped with other weird sounds. Suddenly I caught a whiff of food.

_Surprise, Scream your heart out, _

_Inside you will hand down, _

_Today it all seems too strong_

_If only you tried you would move on_

_I just want you to understand, there's no need to keep waiting._

_Another day in another hand, it could be so different._

_A Letter to me, your wasting time, _

_You know you could be, Yea you could shine_

_But Tonight you'll get it right, _

_You will make a difference..._

Hmm… I thought following the smell. I walked into a room full of people and food. "InuYasha!" Kagome's mom yelled pushing my cap back so my ears wouldn't show. I had almost forgotten to grab that when we all came to this place. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi." I said as she kept pushing my hat around. "How is Kagome?" She asked. I met her eyes and smiled a bit. "She is fine. Sleeping soundly." I said. "Good." She said as relief flooded through her. "Come get something to eat dear." She said pulling me over to a table where Sota and Kagome's Grandpa were sitting.

_In this hole_

_That is me_

_The dead are rolling over_

_In this hole_

_Thickening_

_Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

_I feel it in me_

_So overwhelmed_

_All this pressure centerizing_

_My life over turned_

_But there than despair_

_All these scars keep ripping open_

(Kagome's POV)

I blinked and looked around. InuYasha was gone. Maybe my mom came and got him. I thought and sat up. The room was quiet except for the steady beep from the heart machine they had hooked up to me. I got up and walked around the room. This was different compared to the room I had been in. The IV tugged at my arm and I grabbed the pole, pulling it with me. I looked out the window and gasped. The room I was in had to have been at least six stories. I whimpered lightly and backed away from the window. I was terrified of heights.

_In this hole_

_That is me_

_A life that is growing feeble_

_In this hole_

_So limiting_

_The sun has set all darkness _

_Buried underneath_

_Hands slip off the wheel_

_Internal path until contention_

(InuYasha's POV)

This food was pretty good. Not as good as Mrs. Higurashi's but good all the same. After lunch I sat there a minutes trying to sort the smells. I smelled a lot of fear. Kagome's scent caught my nose. It was twinge with fear. Kikyo! I thought and jumped up. "Thanks for the food." I said to her mom and ran off. When I ran into her room she was laying in bed whimpering lightly. "Kagome what happened?" I asked sitting beside her. "Do you have any idea how high up we are?" She asked looking at the window. "Keh don't tell me you're scared of heights!" I said feeling amazed. All the demons and evil she had seen and she was scared of heights.

_Peel me from the skin_

_Tear me from the rhine_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the bone_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

_Are you_

_HAPPY_

_Are you_

_HAPPY_

_Are you feeling happy?_

She nodded and I wanted to laugh but just hugged her. "Kagome I'm here. If you fall out the window I'll make sure to jump and catch you ok?" She nodded and settled down. "Hey are you hungry?" She nodded a bit. "Ok I'll go tell your mom." I said and left. I caught her mom in the hall. "InuYasha dear would you take this to Kagome?" She asked handing me a box. I smelled food inside. I nodded and ran back to Kagome. When I got back into the room she had her face pressed against the glass looking pale. I sat her food down and quietly walked up behind her. She didn't even know I had opened the door. I grabbed her waist and hugged her. She jumped a foot in the air and screamed. "Kagome! My ears!" I whined twitching them under the hat. She spun around and faced me. "That wasn't funny! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said. I laughed and hugged her, nuzzling my face into her neck. "Hmm you caught me." She gasped quietly and I felt her relax. Now I knew what to use when she was about to sit me.

(Kagome's POV)

His breath was on my neck and it was warm! Tiny goose bumps ran down my back when he spoke. After he tried to give me a heart attack he hugged me. My anger lost it's fuel and I just gave into his arms. "Come on and eat." He muttered leaned back and leading me over to my bed where there was a take out box sitting. I picked it up and opened it. There was a lot of different food inside plus a pair of chop sticks. I picked them up and started eating. I has eaten about a third and I sat it down. "Kagome you hardly ate anything!" InuYasha said. I shrugged. "I said a little hungry." I was full and I wasn't that hungry to start off with. He growled lightly but let it go. I sat the box on the desk beside my bed and watched him walk around the room sniffing the machines and growling at the heart monitor. He handed me his hat so he could listen to the room better and I noticed his ears twitched every time the machine beeped, and his annoyed look deepen with the beeps. He spun around and held his hand up. "Iron...!" I jumped. "InuYasha sit!" I yelled. He fell to the ground and groaned.

_In this hole_

_That is me_

_Left with a heart exhausted_

_Was that real hate?_

_What tense be free?_

_Do you pull me up just to push me out again?_

He jumped up and growled. "What the hell was that for?" I blinked. Yep this was defiantly InuYasha. I let out a groan. "You are exhausting." I muttered. He jumped beside me and stared. "What?" I finally asked. "What is with the beeping?" He asked covering his ears. How do I explain a heart monitor to him? I thought. "Well the beeping is saying that my heart is beating. If it just beeps and holds it out that means my hearts stopped." I said thinking in the lines of a preschooler. He nodded and stared at the machine.

_Peel me from the skin_

_Tear me from the rhine_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me form the bone_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin_

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin_

_Tear me from the rhine_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the boooooooooone_

_Tear me from the boooooooooone_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Does it make you happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Are you happy?_

_Now that I'm lost here with nothing_

_Does it make you happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Are you happy?_

_Now that I'm lost here with nothing_

(InuYasha's POV)

That thing better not beep like that. I growled at it to let it know I'd slice it to pieces if it killed Kagome. She laughed and hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked smirking. "Oh just wanted to hug you." She said with a smile. "Keh you can't keep your hands off me." I said trying to act tough but I knew I was failing by the smile on her face. My ears twitched and I heard a loud continuous beep. "Kagome what is that?" I asked. She looked sad. "Well that means someone has flat lined." She said. "Flat lined?" I asked. She blinked. "Oh it means their heart has stopped. That's what this machine does." She said pointing back at the beeping thing. A woman's screams filled the room. I covered my ears and hid behind Kagome who had tears running down her cheeks.

_"I'll try," she said as he walked away._

_"Try not to lose you."_

_Two vibrant hearts could change._

_Nothing tears the being more than deception,_

_unmasked fear._

_"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure._

She got up and leaned out her door. "Oh my gosh." She left the room and I followed after putting my hat back on. Kagome was hugging a sobbing woman. "Kagome?" I asked coming up behind her. She waved her hand at me and I back up. "I'll explain in a minute." She whispered to me.

(Kagome's POV)

This was Mayu's mom. I recognized her. "What happened?" I asked. "Oh Kagome!" She sobbed. Doctors were running in and out of a room where the loud beep was coming from. "That's not your son?" I asked putting two and two together. She nodded and sobbed harder. "He was out playing near the road and a car hit him!" She screamed again as the beeping stopped and a doctor walked up to us. "Ma'am. I'm sorry to say we tried everything we could but it wasn't enough." She sobbed harder and tears came to my eyes. This poor woman. She lost her daughter almost 3 months ago in a fire now her son! I started crying with her. "He died peacefully." He said. She sobbed harder and I started sobbing along with her. InuYasha walked up and hugged us both. Thank you so much. I thought.

_Nothing hurts my world,_

_just affects the ones around me_

_When sin's deep in my blood,_

_you'll be the one to fall._

_"I wish I could be the one,_

_the one who won't care at all_

_But being the one on the stand,_

_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me._

_When time soaked with blood turns its back,_

_I know it's hard to fall._

_Confided in me was your heart_

_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me." _

Finally her sister came in and took her in her arms. I turned to go to my room. "Thank you young lady." The sister said. I blinked and smiled. "No problem I knew the little girl and my brother was his friend." I said with a watery smile. InuYasha put his arm around my waist and led me back to my room. I felt so bad for that woman. How many more people could she lose? I cried into my knees while InuYasha sat beside me.

(InuYasha's POV)

Who was that woman? How did she know Kagome? I couldn't ask her now. She was crying too much. I pulled her close to me and held her. What do I say? What do I do? I thought staring at her as she cried. I pulled my sword out and leaned it against the wall. The beeping machine was turned off at the moment. Apparently when Kagome ran out it had turned it on and she told the doctors she didn't really need it.

_Nothing will last in this life,_

_our time is spent constructing,_

_now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin._

_Constrict your hands around me,_

_squeeze till I cannot breathe,_

_this air tastes dead inside me,_

_contribute to our plague._

_Break all your promises,_

_tear down this steadfast wall,_

_restraints are useless here,_

_tasting salvation's near._

I pulled her into my lap and rocked her. She calmed down and started hiccupping. I chuckled and placed my chin on her head, still rocking her. "Inu…Hic Yasha? Hic" She asked. I smirked and looked at her. "Yes?" She hiccupped again and smiled. "Tha…hic nks." She said. I chuckled again and smiled. "Welcome." She laid against my chest and hiccupped some more. Kikyo was never this warm or soft. She didn't ever care. I thought. My brain was right for once! Kikyo was dead and Kagome was alive. Why the hell was I chasing Kikyo! I didn't even love her. "Hey Kagome?" She looked up and me. "Well um uh…" Her mom walked in and smiled. I'd lost my nerve at this point.

_Nothing hurts my world,_

_just affects the ones around me_

_When sin's deep in my blood,_

_you'll be the one to fall._

_"I wish I could be the one,_

_the one who won't care at all_

_But being the one on the stand,_

_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me._

_When time soaked with blood turns its back,_

_I know it's hard to fall._

_Confided in me was your heart_

_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_

(Kagome's POV)

Wonder what he was going to say. He seemed nervous… I thought staring up at him. I finally stopped crying after he'd started rocking me now I had the hiccups. He kept looking at me and smiling, not smirking smiling! It was sweet. I hardly ever say a smile on his face. He seemed comfortable so I didn't get up. My mom checked my side and smiled. "Maybe it will get better this time." She muttered. I nodded and looked down into my lap. I felt InuYasha's gaze on the back of my head but didn't look up. I still felt bad that he hadn't believed me at first. Maybe his feelings don't run that deep. I thought.

_Lets go down now_

_Into the darkness of your thoughts_

_Hurry up now, we're waiting for us to fall_

_(I fall to pieces now) I fall to pieces now_

_A broken mirror_

_(I fall to pieces) in your life_

_The silence in black and white_

_Falling forward as she walks towards the light _

_I know Im outside of your window with my radio_

I looked up at him. He smiled and my heart melted. Mom left and he smiled at the door. "Who was that woman?" He asked. I sighed. "Do you remember that little ghost girl?" He nodded. "Her mom and brother. Her brother died." I said quietly. He nodded and held me tightly. I sighed against his kimono and gripped it tightly.

(InuYasha's POV)

She was holding onto me as if she let go she would die. I liked it. It made me feel like I had some power over things that happened to her. Even if I couldn't stop the world for hurting her at least I could help. She seemed happy and I knew I was. Anytime I had her in my arms I was. Suddenly the thing she called a radio came on. I blinked at it but noticed she had pushed some button. A soft song came from the speakers; I think that's what their called. "Hey I forgot I brought my perfect circle CD." She said quietly.

_I sleep with one eye open so I can_

_(I sleep with one eye open) see you breathing_

_I follow your chest home_

_(So I can see your breathing) until I _

_I can see you_

_I can hear you breathe in, exhale_

_The silence in black and white_

The song was quiet but I liked it. The beeping had stopped and I could hear Kagome's heart beat as she laid against me. She started humming along with the music. Kagome you are so special to me. I thought happily. My heart for the second time today didn't argue. "InuYasha, I'm going to teach you the lyrics to this song." She muttered. I nodded and smiled. I'll sing them to you Kagome. I thought. She seemed to be deep in thought so I let her think.

_I know Im outside of your window with my radio_

_I know Im outside of your window with my radio_

_Im outside of your window with my radio_

_Im outside of your window with my radio_

_Im outside of your window with my radio_

_Im outside of your window with my radio_

_You are the only station, you play the song I know_

_You are the song I know_

(Kagome's POV)

I could see InuYasha singing this. His voice may be a little deeper than the singers but he could do it. I mean he kills demons, he could sing a song. Weak and Powerless, wonder if that's what he feels like when he's mortal? I thought. Well how would you feel if you were a hanyou and you because a mortal? I'd defiantly feel weak. I thought. My mom came back in. "Mom could you please, when you go home, get online and print me a copy of Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle?" She nodded and I smiled my thanks. She checked my side again and left. "InuYasha?" I asked going to voice my question. "Yeah?" He looked down at me with a worried look. "Do you feel weak and powerless when you are mortal?" I looked back into his eyes. "Keh, yeah I hate it. I don't know how you can stand it!" I shrugged and looked down at the white sheets of the bed, noticing they were tinged with red. I leaned off InuYasha's lap and rubbed the sheet. It was weird. All the demon's we fight and my side gets split open again by Kikyo… I shook my head. "Kagome what are you doing?" InuYasha asked. "Oh just thinking." I replied.

(InuYasha's POV)

I wish her mom wouldn't have walked in! I was going to tell her. Now I've lost my nerve. This coming from me. I'm worried she'll turn me down or turn me away. I was after all a hanyou and she was a miko. I was lower than dirt compared to her. But did she think of me as such? My brain was working in fast pace. I could hardly catch a single thought. Kagome do you care about me as much as I care about you? The thought smacked me. I blinked, "Kagome?" She looked up and sat in front of me, facing me. "What's wrong?" She returned feeling worried. Do you care about me like I care about you? "Do you care about me like I care about you?" I asked blinking again. Good boy InuYasha! My brain said. Ugh even my brain treated me like a dog. "Well how do you feel about me?" She asked looking confused. Ok, this is important so don't screw it up! My brain yelled. I love you. "I well um…" I stuttered. Say it you baka! My brain and heart yelled. "I think you are a good cook and well a good fighter. A good friend!" I said. My brain and heart smacked their head and sighed, Oh vey. Kagome blinked and looked down. "Oh. Well you are a good friend too!" She said looking back up.

(Kagome's POV)

Why did I think love? Why did I think he loved me! Over Kikyo! That was a stupid thought and you know it. I thought. He looked like he was going to say more and sure enough, "You are very pretty Kagome." He blushed as did I. "You mean it?" I said before I could think. He nodded and I felt my heart jump and spin.


	7. InuYasha's Mistake

(disclaimer: Once again, don't own the music just the lyrics. Well I have a few CD's but their still not mine they are in fact, A Perfect Circle,and Killswitch Engage)

(InuYasha's POV)

She looked happy. I'm glad I could put her smile back. Congrats you baka. my brain muttered. My heart just smiled. I smiled along with it. Kagome was happy, so that made me happy. The doctor came in and she shoved a hat on my head. "Well Miss. Higurashi the X-rays reviled nothing wrong. So we are going to keep you here another day or two and watch it to make sure it's not going to get infected than you can leave." He said. I was trying not to growl. I didn't like the idea of them poking on Kagome like she was a rat. But she just smiled and nodded.

_Tilling my own grave to keep me level_

_Jam another dragon down the hole_

_Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren_

_One that pushes me along and leaves me so_

(Kagome's POV)

I heard InuYasha growling quietly. Oh no… I moaned mentally. The doctor left soon after and apparently didn't hear InuYasha. He sniffed the air in the direction the doctor went and crossed his arms over his chest. I hugged him again and smiled. "Wait what were you going to tell me before my mom came in?" He blinked and looked down. "Well um."

(InuYasha's POV)

I love you. Come on Baka! my brain screamed. "I um I…I…" I started but couldn't finish. This took nerve, something I didn't have at the moment. "You what InuYasha?" She asked.

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_I'm so weak and powerless over you_

"It's nothing." I lied. Oh vey I give up with you!" My brain yelled. I swallowed and looked up at her. She was staring at me. "No it was something. Please tell me!" She asked looking scared. Does she think it's about Kikyo? I thought looking into her brown eyes. "It's got nothing to do with Kikyo if that's what you're wondering." I said. She looked a little relieved but still scared.

(Kagome's POV)

What was he going to say? It was driving me crazy not knowing. Was it something to do with me! Had I done something? I wanted to cry out of desperation. Did he not trust me? I gasped quietly at the thought. He didn't trust me! I looked down at the sheet and felt my heart drop. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked. I looked up and felt my heart sink further. "Kagome this really has nothing to do with Kikyo ok?" He whispered quietly.

_Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China_

_White as Dracula as I approach the bottom_

I nodded and watched him. He turned slightly red and wouldn't meet my eyes. "InuYasha?" I asked. He looked up and smiled slightly. "It's nothing trust me." He said and hugged me. I sighed and closed my eyes, returning his hug. I'll ask him later. I thought. There was a knock and the doctor walked back in. "Miss. Higurashi, do you mind if we take a blood sample from your wound to see if it's infected?" I shook my head and stood up. InuYasha was growling quietly. "It's ok." I said. He pulled out a nettle and gloves. I blinked, I used to be scared of those. I thought as he wiped my side with a cotton ball covered in alcohol. I flinched lightly, it still burned. InuYasha growled louder and the doctor looked out the window. "What are you looking for sir?" I asked. "A lawn mower. You hear it?" He asked looking around. I threw a glance to InuYasha who looked like he was trying not to laugh, like I was. "Anyway." He said, coming back and sticking the nettle in my side. I looked down and InuYasha started growling again. He pulled it out and smiled. "Well done. Now I'm just going to wipe the wound with a q-tip and take it to a lab." He said pulling out a test tube with a Q-tip in it. He pulled that out and wiped over my stitches than put it back in the tube. "I'll be back with the results shortly." He said leaving.

_Little angel go away_

_Come again some other day_

_The devil has my ear today_

_I'll never hear a word you say_

_He promised I would find a little solace_

_And some piece of mind_

_Whatever just as long as I don't feel so_

InuYasha jumped up and ran over to me. "Are you ok? That stupid..." And let out a string of insults under his breath. "Yeah I'm ok InuYasha, why did you growl?" I asked.

(InuYasha's POV)

She didn't know why I growled. I blinked and looked at her. "He was hurting you." I said. She looked at me confused. "Kagome I saw you flinch! He put a nettle in your side!" I said loudly. She wasn't getting it and it was bugging me. She blinked and looked surprised. "You mean you were worried he was hurting me?" She asked. I felt like falling over. "I just said that." I looked up at her and she blushed. I smirked. You are so predictable. My brain said. "Hey Kagome." I said quietly. She looked at me. "You're blushing." I said, quietly again. She "humphed" and turned her back to me. I smirked again and hugged her, nuzzling my face into her warm neck. "You're cute when you blush." I said honestly, losing my smirk. I pulled back and looked at her face. She was cherry red. I smiled and hugged her closer. I love you so much Kagome. I thought happily. Well tell her you baka! my heart and brain yelled at me in unison.

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_I'm so weak and powerless over you_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_I'm so weak and powerless _

_over you_

I pushed them aside and concentrated on Kagome. Her cheeks were losing their blush. "Kagome you smell nice." I whispered in her ear feeling her shiver lightly. Her blush returned and I smirked. I loved being able to make her blush. She just sighed and shook her head.

(Kagome's POV)

What was it with him and making me blush? I hated it, but he loved to try and make me! I groaned lightly and sighed. I noticed my CD had stopped playing so I broke from his hug and walked over to the CD player. I hit replay and program, than I hit repeat disc. "What the…?" He asked walking over and watching me. "Oh it will make my CD play without stopping." I said. He nodded and stared at it. My mom walked in and handed me the page. I read them quickly and smiled. "InuYasha I want to ask you something." I said looking back at him. He was sniffing my radio, but looked up. "Yeah?" I smiled. He seemed surprised. "Ok well there is a fair coming to town this weekend and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind singing this song." I said handing him the lyrics. He read them and nodded. "Keh should be simple." He said sounding cocky. "Ok than let's get started! Oh by the way I'm singing in the Karaoke to." I said remembering. He blinked and nodded.

_Seek me, call me_

_I'll be waiting_

_This distance, this dissolution_

_I cling to memories while falling_

_Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day_

_Waking the misery of being without you_

_Surrender, I give in_

_Another moment is another eternity_

(InuYasha's POV)

Kagome was making me sing a song. Ok that works. She walked over to the radio and started a slow quiet song. "This is it. I'll sing it once and let you hear than you can try ok?" She asked me. I nodded and smirked. I'm gonna hear her sing. I thought. Good for you baka! my brain replied. I pushed it back and listened to the song. She started singing it and I sat on her bed. Wow this song reminds me of how I feel being mortal. And she sings it beautifully. I thought rocking side to side gently in tune with the music. Finally after a few minutes it turned off. "Well?" She asked. I shook my head to clear it of her voice. "Beautiful! I love it!" I said. She blinked. "Beautiful? The song?" She asked. "No your singing!" I said before I thought. Good boy! My brain yelled. I started blushing as well as Kagome. "The song was good." I said covering my previous comment.

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

_(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

"Ok it's settled!" She said turning back to the CD player and handing me the lyric sheet. "Sing it like I did." She said. I nodded and let the music play through. When the singing started I joined in. She was beaming when I finished. "What?" I asked. "That was perfect!" She said hugging me. I blinked and hugged her back. "I can't believe you sang it right the first time!" I blinked again. That was right? I was just reading the lyrics in beat with the music, but as long as she was happy.

(Kagome's POV)

He was a great singer. I wish he knew! I thought staring at him. He kept blinking. "Now if we could get you to memorize the lyrics." I said. He read over the lyrics quite a few times. "Ok I think I got them." He said sitting the paper down. I started the music again and he sang. He had to look at the sheet a few times but all in all he had it down!

_You know me, you know me all too well_

_My only desire - to bridge our division_

_In sorrow I speak your name_

_And my voice mirrors my torment_

"Sorry Kagome that wasn't very good." He said after he had finished. I laughed and hugged him. "It was perfect!" I yelled. He hugged me back and relaxed. I smiled into his kimono. He was so warm… The door opened and I leaned off him. Hojo was standing there. "Hi Kagome!" He said walking over, clueless that I was just wrapped in InuYasha's arms. "Hi Hojo." I said with a smile. InuYasha started growling. I hit him in the head and he growled at me. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled flashing his claws lightly. I backed up a step. He blinked and frowned. I stepped back into Hojo. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked. My stomach tightened. He showed his claws to me, would he hurt me? I asked myself. I turned and ran out of the room. I couldn't look at him after that. I was too scared.

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

_(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

(InuYasha's POV)

What the hell is wrong with me! I've never been that violent to Kagome. Other than when I had first met her. But for a while I haven't even growled at her. "How dare you scare her like that?" Hojo yelled at me. I flinched. This weakling human was right. Kagome's fear covered the room and it was making me jumpy. Way to go! My brain screamed. I finally gave in and listened to it. I know I'm a full baka. I thought unhappily. "Ugh." He yelled and walked out of the room.


	8. Getting out and making up

(Disclaimer: Yeah you know what's coming: Own no music in here, just lyrics. I hate having to put that at the beginning of each chapter but I don't want my account frozen. Bands: Nickel back, and POD)

(Kagome's POV)

I couldn't believe it! He showed his claws to me! He has done it before but that was before he knew me! I sobbed and ran faster through the halls. The IV had pulled itself from my arm back in the room. "Kagome wait!" I stopped and looked back. Hojo was running to me. "Kagome what is with that guy?" He panted out. I shrugged and tried to stop crying. "Hey it's ok Kagome." He said hugging me. I cried against him for a few minutes until he suddenly felt limp. I leaned back to see his eyes were closed. "Hojo?" I asked shaking him lightly. He was pulled backwards and laid against the wall. InuYasha was standing there looking upset. "Sorry kid." He muttered. I blinked and took a step back. I was still feeling scared but he was being nice to Hojo. "Kagome I'm so sorry." He said pulling me against him. I tensed but didn't push him back. "Kagome please listen ok?" He asked. I nodded against his chest. "I was jealous of Hojo. I know you used to be in love with him and I don't like that. You're mine Kagome." He whispered against my hair. I gasped, did that mean he loved me? I back away from him and stared at him.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

(InuYasha's POV)

I was probably a freak to her now. She probably hated even knowing I existed. I felt my heart and ears droop. "Hello Miss. Higurashi I was just on my way to tell you, you are free to go." The doctor said walking up to us. Kagome nodded and turned to go back to her room. "Wait Kagome!" I said picking up Hojo and throwing him over my shoulder. "I'm going to change InuYasha." She said shutting the door. I sat Hojo down and leaned against the door. I should leave. I shouldn't be here. I thought looking around. Don't start that! My brain warned. I just sighed. If I had listened to my brain earlier I wouldn't be here. This fair thing Kagome was talking about was only 2 days away and I still remembered the lyrics, but would she even look at me? The door creaked open and she walked out. She was in her school uniform again. "Here let's get Hojo back to your house." I said picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder once more.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

(Kagome's POV)

He was acting almost depressed. He wasn't even called Hojo, Hobo. Oh stop being such a baka you know he loves you. I thought. Well than why did he show his claws to me? I thought. I tuned it out and watched him. His ears were drooping and he looked down and out. He had Hojo over his shoulder. He didn't really hurt me and he wouldn't have I don't think… I thought and finally agreed with myself. He wouldn't have hurt me! I told myself. I stopped at the desk and signed myself out. The nurse working there looked at InuYasha weirdly. I started out the door. "Kagome…" InuYasha started. I turned but he shook his head. "Why don't you call your mom to pick you up?" He asked.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

(InuYasha's POV)

I couldn't offer her a ride. Not after what had happened. I thought setting Hojo down. Kagome had run over to a pay phone and was dialing her home number. Hojo started coming to. "Wha happened?" He asked groggily. "You fainted." I lied. "Oh ok well I should get going! I should have been at the shop 15 minutes ago! Bye Kagome!" He yelled running down the road. She waved distractedly. I stood there looking at the ground for a few minutes. I looked back up at Kagome and noticed she had a backpack on. I walked over to her as she got off the phone. "Here Kagome I'll carry that." I said taking it from her. "Thanks." She muttered. "Mom will be here in a few minutes." She said. I nodded. We stood there in quiet for about 15 minutes. Her scent wrapped around me and made my heart flutter. The only problem was it was tinged with a little fear and pain that I had caused. I sighed and felt my heart drop to my feet.

_I can still see the light_

_at the end of the tunnel shine_

_through the dark times_

_even when I lose my mind_

_But it feels like no one_

_in the world is listening_

_and I can't ever seem_

_to make the right decisions_

_I walk around in the same haze_

_I'm still caught in my same ways_

_I'm losing time in these strange days_

_but somehow I always know_

_the right things to say_

Does she hate me? Does she wish I'd leave and never come back? my brain was overloading with questions and no answers. Kagome. I thought sadly. As soon as she was home and comfortable I'd leave. I wouldn't hurt her anymore. Suddenly I felt something warm over my hand. I looked down and saw she had slipped her hand in mine. I blinked, wasn't she scared of me? Of course she was but she loves you baka. My brain muttered.

_I don't know what time it is_

_or whose the one to blame for this_

_Do what I believe what I can't see_

_And how do you know_

_which way the wind blows_

_Cause I can feel it all around_

_I'm lost between the sound_

_And just when I think_

_I know, there she goes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long_

_Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long (I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin go)_

_When will we sing_

_A new song_

_A new song_

I closed my fingers around hers. She jumped but smiled slightly out the window. I wanted to jump for joy! She didn't hate me! My heart started doing back flips and my brain perked up. Now you are going to do this right! It yelled. I nodded and smiled. Kagome seemed more relaxed. I removed my hand from her and put it over her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled up to me. She felt so right near me. It was weird. With Kikyo I felt on end, like if I let my defenses down I'd die, but with Kagome I always felt relaxed and happy. Except for when we were in my era. Than I was always worried and scared. Kagome told me her time isn't as dangerous as my time but I think that's stupid. Every time I turn around I hear about all these things happening and people dieing. If Kagome was ever killed... I felt my ears droop. That hurt to think of. I shook my head and smiled at Kagome. She'd never die and leave me. I knew it.

_We're still smilin as the day goes by_

_and how come nobody_

_ever knows the reasons why_

_Burry you deep so far_

_you can't see_

_If you're like me_

_who wears a broken_

_heart on your sleeve_

_Pains is troubles that_

_you know so well_

_Either time don't_

_It can't or you just won't tell_

_I'm not the type to say_

_I told you so_

_I think the hardest part_

_of holding on is lettin it go_

(Kagome's POV)

I wasn't scared of him anymore. He was being nice. I don't think he would have hurt me. Maybe it was just because Hojo was there. My brain was working overtime. I blinked and thought of the day. Wednesday! The Fair is this Friday! I thought happily. I knew my song by heart but I was going to have to work with InuYasha. I looked up at him and he started reading over the lyric sheets I had printed off for him. I smiled. He was making an effort. Maybe he is trying to make it up to me. I thought happily. My mom pulled up to our house and I walked inside with InuYasha. My mom left to get my pain pills refilled. Sota came running and hugged me gently. "Sis are you ok?" He yelled. I smiled at him. "Just fine. Ready for the fair?" It was Sota's favorite time of year, other than Christmas. He loved going to the fair. "Are you ok to go though?" He asked. I nodded and looked up at InuYasha. "We are all going." I said. InuYasha nodded.

_And you can sing until_

_theres no song left (song left)_

_And I can scream until_

_the world goes deaf (goes deaf)_

_For every other word_

_left unsaid you should_

_have took the time to_

_read the sign and_

_see what it meant_

_In some ways everybody_

_feels alone so if the_

_burden is mine then_

_I can carry my own_

_If joy really comes_

_in the morning time_

_then I'm gunna sit back_

_and wait until the_

_next sun rise_


	9. Finally

(Disclaimer: You asked for it and now you have it. ALL YOU WHO SENT ME REVIEWS ABOUT THE LOVE BETWEEN INU AND KAG READ BOTTEM Stupid copyrights but you know what's coming. Own no music I just found the lyrics. But the bands (yeah I know, "Shut up!" but) Cascada (I think is how it's spelled. My friend gave me those lyrics.), more A Perfect Circle, Blue October, and Jack's Mannequin)

(InuYasha's POV)

She looked so happy to be home. Kikyo wasn't bothering her anymore from what I could tell and she has forgiven me. "Come on let's get you up to your room to rest." I said taking her hand. She shook her head. "I've been resting! I want to do something." She said with a smile. "Ok how about we go back to that park thing?" I asked. It wasn't to far away and she wouldn't get hurt walking there I hoped… She nodded and I looked down at Sota. "Want to come to?" He nodded and ran to get a coat. It had apparently snowed recently. The ground gets a blanket of white and the whole world seems to have stopped. I thought looking out the window. Keh damn Kagome's made me soft. I smiled at the thought. "Stupid girl. Turned me soft and doesn't even know it." I whispered against the glass. "Who turned you soft?" She asked. I jumped a foot in the air. I had no idea she was standing there.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

"Keh do I look soft to you?" I asked trying to hide what I said. She rubbed my ears and I felt my heart melt. "Yep!" She said with a smile. "Keh!" I turned and crossed my arms in my kimono. She kept rubbing. "Your ears are so cute." She said. I smiled slightly. I loved her. She could always make me melt inside. Sota came in and laughed. I jumped back and frowned. "Let's go." I said. Kagome was out the door before I could hardly finish my sentence. Sota followed quickly. I brought up the rear and shut the door. Kagome was sitting on a blanket under the sacred tree. Sota was running around the yard making snow angels and building snow forts. I shook my head and sat down beside Kagome. "We have had some rough times with this tree huh?" She asked rubbing its trunk. I nodded and smiled. "But we have had some good times too." She nodded and leaned against me. I put my arm around her shoulders.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

(Kagome's POV)

He was right. We first met under this tree. We found we could connect through time under this tree. But he also told Kikyo he would always protect her under this tree. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. He was with me now. I wasn't going to think of Kikyo until I had to. But you know he will die with her in the end. My brain said. I sighed and leaned back against the tree. I wonder if Kikyo will take him to hell with her under this tree? I thought. "Kagome? Kagome!" I leaning off him and looking up. "Huh?" I asked. "I asked if you were still having nightmares about Kikyo." He said sounding grumpy.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

I shook my head. "No I haven't." I said. Day dreams or nightmares? I thought. "Kagome what is wrong, you are out in space more than usual." He said looking concerned. I shook my head and gave him a slight smile. "I'm ok." I said. He looked skeptical but didn't push it. I looked back at the tree and up at the spot where he had been sealed. I stared at it a minute. "Kikyo loved him. And he her. But Naraku 'caused this betrayal. Now he's going to leave me to be with her." InuYasha stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Kagome… Do you not want me to leave with Kikyo?" He asked. I felt my face heat up. Oh no! I whispered! I didn't mean to! I thought staring at him. "Well I kinda…" I said quietly.

(InuYasha POV)

What is she going to say? I thought. Tell her! My brain screamed. "Kagome before you say anything I have something to say." The words were out before I could stop them. She stopped and looked at me. "Well um I'm glad you're ok and I'm sorry. And I don't want to leave with Kikyo." I said quietly unable to get myself to say I love you. I sighed as she looked down than back up at the tree.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Sota came running over. "Hey InuYasha?" He asked. I looked up. "What?" He looked over at Kagome than back at me. "Are you and Kagome going to be like me and Mica?" He asked. I blinked and looked over at Kagome who looked confused. "Who's Mica?" She asked. "My girlfriend." He replied and Kagome blushed. "Well are you?" He asked. I wanted to crawl under a rock. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to me. "Maybe sometime soon." I whispered into his ear and let him go. He blinked and smiled. "Yes!" He yelled jumping around in the snow. Kagome stared at me. "What?" I asked. She looked down and blushed redder. "Nothing." Keh women. I thought but smiled.

(Kagome's POV)

He cares! Oh my gosh! He all but said he loved me! I thought happily. He was smiling even though he was trying to look annoyed. I leaned against him again. He blinked down at me but I just smiled and closed my eyes. He was warm and smelled nice. I felt his arms snake their way around my waist. I held his kimono tight and buried my face into it. I heard Sota laughing. "You were right InuYasha! It is sometime soon!" He yelled. I blushed but let him keep talking. I looked around a few minutes later and noticed street lights were coming on.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_

_And will you never try to reach me?_

_It is I that wanted space_

"Come on Kagome it's getting late. You need to rest." InuYasha whispered. My mom leaned out the door. "Sota, Kagome, InuYasha dinner!" InuYasha picked me up gently. "I can walk you know?" I said. He smiled and shrugged. "Keh I'm carrying you get over it." I smiled. He was actually being nice for once. And to think earlier today he had shown his claws to me. My brain said distantly. I blocked it out in favor of the hanyou carrying me inside.

(InuYasha's POV)

Kagome was soft and light. She seemed so happy being in my arms that I wasn't about to let her walk inside. Once we were inside I let her down. "I'm going to go change hang on." She said walking up the stairs. I nodded and sat down on the couch with Sota. "You love her don't you?" He asked as soon as I was sitting down. I stopped and stared at him. "L…love?" I asked to stun to answer. He nodded and He nodded and looked down. "Keh! I don't love Kagome. She's too ugly. Plus I love Kikyo." I said. I heard a gasp and looked up. Kagome was on the stairs looking hurt. I jumped up as she ran to her room.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

"You do love her or you wouldn't have said that." Sota said. I blinked and looked at him. Wha…? I didn't have time to worry about it. I jumped over the couch and chased her to her room. Her door was locked. I knocked. "Kagome listen. I didn't tell your brother the truth because I didn't want him telling you before I could!" I yelled. The locked clicked and the door opened. "Tell me what?" She asked tearfully.

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

_So I'll drive so far away that I never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

"Damn it Kagome." I said feeling irritated. She blinked and looked upset again. I pulled her into a hug. "Kagome you know I don't love Kikyo. But your little brother has a big mouth and I wanted to tell you…" I pulled her chin up so I could see her eyes.

(Kagome's POV)

What was he going to do? He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes opened wide but slowly closed. All the thoughts of Kikyo disappeared. Everything around me was covered by a pinkish mist. InuYasha must have seen it too because he smiled against my lips causing me to smile also. He's so warm. I thought happily. Finally we broke apart. He smiled at me. My heart was pounding and I knew he could hear it. "I don't love Kikyo, but I do love…" He started. "Dinner!" My mom yelled. He groaned and shut the door. "That woman is out to get me!" He said staring at the shut door. I laughed, my heart felt so light and my stomach was full of butterflies.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

"Wait who do you love?" I asked remembering what he was about to say. He looked at me and blushed. "Well…" Mom opened the door. "InuYasha dear I made your favorite, steak." She said. He nodded and followed her out. I followed behind. "InuYasha what were you going to say?" I asked catching up with him. But it was to late his brain was overtaken by the scent of food. "Huh yeah whatever." He said. I groaned but smiled, the kiss still fresh in mind. We walked into the kitchen and found five steaks, salads, and potatoes. I sat down at the table. He sat beside me. Sota, Grandpa, and Mom filed in. Mom sat on my other side while Sota sat on her other side leaving Grandpa beside InuYasha, who was tearing his steak apart. I started laughing and he stopped and smiled at me. "What's so funny?" He asked rubbing my chin lovingly.

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

I beamed happily. "Oh just you." I said. He growled gently and smiled. Sota and Grandpa were staring Mom on the other hand was smiling. He went back to his steak. I giggled and hugged him around his waist. He finished the steak and smiled as I ate mine. "Want some?" I asked. He shook his head. "Keh I just ate a whole one!" He said. He rubbed his stomach. "Kagome do you want me to pop?" He asked. I blinked and laughed. I took a few more bites and felt full. "May I be excused please?" I asked. My mom nodded happily and I took my plate to the sink. "Don't worry about that dear. You just have fun with InuYasha." She said. I blinked and blushed, but nodded and turned to InuYasha. He smiled and turned to the stairs. I ran past him and smiled from the top of the stairs. "Slow poke!" I laughed. He ran and picked me up around my waist. "Now who's slow?" He spun me around and I laughed. "Oh your side!" He sat me down quickly than pointed to my room. "Bed." I yawned. It was rather late. I took his hand in mine and walked to my room. I lay on my bed and pulled him down beside me. He pulled me against him and I yawned.

(A/N: InuYasha's words about mid paragraph with Kagome are part of B/O Lyrics. I don't own them but it sounded cool.)

(InuYasha's POV)  
Kagome fell asleep quickly. Well she had had a pretty rough day. I felt a small grimace at the thought of showing her my claws earlier. She looks like an angel. I thought as she slept peacefully. I felt myself nodding off and willing let sleep come.

Kikyo and Kagome were standing in front of me suddenly. "Hey what's going on girls?" I yelled. They both looked up at me. I ran over in time to see Kagome pull out an arrow. "Go away." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's goi…?" Than I smelt it. Someone was fertile. With my pups? I looked between them and noticed Kikyo rubbing her stomach. My stomach dropped. I had never wanted Kikyo to be my mate! If anyone I wanted it to be Kagome. I nodded and looked up at Kagome who was crying harder. _And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave. Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made. And like a baby boy I never was a man. Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand. And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!" Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be. And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?" _I woke in a cold sweat. She was still lying beside me sleeping soundly. "Kagome!" I shook her awake.

(Kagome's POV)

"What InuYasha?" I asked groggily as I blinked awake. "Kagome did I mate with Kikyo!" He asked sounding frantic. I woke fully up and looked at him. "Mate? Not that I know of why?" I asked. He sighed happily and hugged me. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "I had mated with Kikyo and you asked me to leave. It was awful Kagome! I lost you!" He said. I noticed his voice cracking slightly. I blinked and looked up at him. "InuYasha are you ok?" I heard him sniffle lightly and nod. "Yeah just a bad dream." He said. He leaned off me and lay back down. I snuggled back up to him and buried my face into his chest. "Hey InuYasha." I said. He grunted. "The fair is today!" I said happily. I leaned off his chest and smiled up at him. He was smiling too. "Oh yeah. I finally get to hear your mystery song." He said. I laughed and hugged him again. I love his smile. I thought happily. His ears were moving in all directions. I reached up and started rubbing them. He groaned and lay back down, pulling me on top of him. I blushed brightly as he started rubbing his hands up and down my sides, being careful of my injury.

_This is morning _

_That's when I spend the most time _

_Thinking 'bout what I've given up _

_This is a warning _

_When you start the day just to close the curtains _

_You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

"Do you have your song memorized?" I asked. He nodded than stopped. "Wait what?" He looked confused. "Your song?" He thought a minute. "Oh yeah!" He said.

(InuYasha's POV)

Hmm she is so soft. She was laughing. "Good will you sing it please? Once so I know you have got it." She sat up and I groaned. Stupid song. I thought. I nodded and she smiled. She has a pretty smile. I thought happily. She turned on her "CD player" and I sang my song. When I finished she tackled me backwards on her bed in a huge hug and laughed. "That was great InuYasha!" She sounded so happy I was glad I sang. I smiled smugly and held her. "Hmm. You are warm Kagome." I whispered in her ear. She turned red. I started rubbing her sides. Sango would never believe this. I thought. Suddenly something warm was against my ear. I jumped lightly and realized it was Kagome's lips. She was placing soft kisses over my ears. I tickled her sides lightly. She jumped back into my lap and held her sides, laughing. "InuYasha!" She said. I smiled. Hmm this could work. I thought tickling her again. She was rocking on her bed laughing.

_Where are you now? _

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now? _

_As I rearrange the songs again _

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone _

_But it was you I was thinking of _

"Kids?" Her mom opened the door. I sat up and smiled. "Morning!" I said. "Tickling fight?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm making sure to watch out for her wound." I said. Her mom smiled. "Ok well have fun! Breakfast will be ready soon." She said.

(Kagome's POV)

He was being nice! I sat up and hugged him from behind. He lifted his arm and put it behind me, around my waist. "InuYasha?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled softly. "Yeah?" I felt my heart beat faster. His smile was so…nice. "Uh…um…" He smirked now. "That's nice Kagome." He said and I blushed. Well if I wasn't so nervous! I thought. I giggled. Sota walked in at the moment. "Hey I want to play!" He yelled jumping on my bed. InuYasha started tickling him. He laughed and tickled me. We were all laughing after about 15 minutes. I could hear InuYasha's heart beat as I laid on his chest laughing. Sota lay on the other side of his chest. He put his arms over both of us. "I feel like a pillow." He said. Sota sat up. InuYasha pulled him back down. "Now kid just because I feel like a pillow doesn't mean that you have to get up." He said. I smiled up at him. He leaned over and kissed me on the head. I blushed and Sota jumped up. "InuYasha are you in love with Kagome? Are you going to get married? Are you gonna be my brother!" He yelled. InuYasha blinked at him.

_I read your letter _

_The one you left when you broke into my house _

_Retracing ever step you made _

_And you said you meant it _

_And there's a piece of me in every single _

_Second of every single day _

_But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

"Uh in order; yes, hopefully, and yeah." I sat up and stared at him. "What?" I asked. He smiled at me. "You heard me fine." His smile was a smirk now. Sota was dancing around my room. He ran out of my room so fast that he was a blur. "You ok?" He asked sitting up looking worried. "Yeah fine." I said hugging him tightly.


	10. Rollercoasters, and Tunnels of Love

(Well, well all my readers liked the last scene with Kagome and InuYasha. It gets better trust me. But the music yeah don't own it or the characters either. But the bands are: The Fray, Amanda Prez (theses are the lyrics to what Kagome is singing), and Alter Bridge)

(InuYasha's POV)

Well she knows my feelings somewhat… I thought with a worried expression. At the moment she was wrapped in my arms, Sota was currently yelling details to his mom. I could hear every word clearly. "Mom he said he was going to hopefully be my brother and get married to Kagome!" He was yelling at the moment. She laughed and smiled up at me. I grinned back. "Hey Kagome?" I asked. She tilted her head. "What?" I smirked. It was time to see her blush. "Do we have to wear those stupid suit things in the shower now?" She turned blood red. "Sit boy!" She screamed. I fell face first into her floor. It hurt but it was well worth it. "Ka…go…me…" I groaned loudly. I looked up and saw she had her face covered with her hands. I jumped up and pulled her hands down. "No way, I got a sit for that. I'm gonna see that pretty blush." She blinked and I laughed.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

(Kagome's POV)

He thinks my blush is pretty? I started laughing at him. Now he looked confused. "What? What!" He asked sounding annoyed. I shrugged and fell backwards pulling him down because he was holding onto my arms. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled. He was laying completely over me. He than did something that surprised me. He started stroking my hair. I was expecting something perverted out of him but he did something sweet. My heart melted and I felt my eye lids start shutting.

(InuYasha's POV)

She was asleep again. Good, I was hoping I could get her to sleep. I rolled off her and pulled her against me. I stroked her hair and down her back. She whispered my name and held onto my kimono tightly. "Shh Kagome I'm right here. I'm here. Don't you worry, I'm not leaving." I whispered. She settled down after that. I smiled down at her. She's so beautiful. I thought. Wait what if Kikyo is in her dreams? I thought watching her.

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

(Kagome's POV)

I was in a field, again. And Kikyo was standing there again. "This is my last time in your dreams." She said turning to leave. "Wait how can you do this?" I asked. She turned and walked up to me. I felt nervous and took a step back. "Fear not I am unarmed. Naraku gave me this gift. He said to kill you or lose my own life. Well I failed so now I am to die." She explained. I stopped feeling nervous. "Kikyo you can't die!" I may have been scared of her but InuYasha did like her. She laughed coldly. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. I am to die in a week." She said. "Kikyo you can't say that!" I said desperately. "InuYasha can help you!" She laughed again. "After what I did to you I highly doubt his help." She replied. I opened my mouth to protest but she pulled a small knife out of her kimono. "I thought you said you were unarmed." I whispered as my mouth went dry. "I am. This knife isn't long enough to hurt anyone." She said looking at it. I tried to shake off my fear and say something else but as I opened my mouth she brought the knife across my wrists. Not deep enough to kill me but it scared me. "I said no one can help me." I took a few nervous breaths and watched her walk away.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between _

(InuYasha's POV)

Kagome was getting fidgety. I tried to stroke her hair and whisper to her but as I started to say, "It's ok," I smelled blood. "Kagome!" I yelled shaking her. She bolted awake and sat up. I looked at her and noticed she was shaking. I also sat up and watched her. She was breathing heavy and was white as a sheet. "Kagome?" I asked softly. "InuYasha we have to get back to your time!" She said already getting up and throwing things in her yellow bag. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you are still hurt." I said sitting down beside her. "I don't care Kikyo is…" She stopped and grabbed her side. "Hey you are going to hurt yourself." I said pulling her back to her bed. "No Kikyo needs us!" She said. I sighed. "Ok I'll go back and watch over her. You go to the fair and enjoy yourself." I felt awful for having to leave her but Kikyo needed me.

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

A hurt look crossed her face but almost as soon as I saw it, it was gone. "Ok." She said brightly. "What did she say in your dream?" I asked. "Well that she had failed in her mission to kill me so she had to die on Naraku's command." She said getting up.

(Kagome's POV)

He jumped out of my bed so fast I jumped. "What?" He yelled. I flinched and nodded. I turned and found he was gone. "Kagome?" My mom asked knocking and coming in. "Dear where is InuYasha?" She asked. I put on my best fake smile. "Um he had to go back and won't be coming with us to the fair." I said. "Are you ok dear?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower." I said grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom.

(InuYasha's POV)

Where, where, where! I thought running through fields and woods looking for Kikyo. My heart was aching and I couldn't think of why. I thought of the fleeting hurtful look on Kagome's face. My heart ached worse. I stopped dead and looked around. "Kikyo!" I screamed as loud as I could.

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

(Kagome's POV)

Sota came running into the bathroom as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. "Kagome isn't InuYasha…What happened to your arms?" He asked. "Oh I um scratched myself in my sleep." I said with a shrug. He shrugged and looked thoughtful. "Oh yeah! Is InuYasha not coming with us?" He asked. I felt my heart tighten somewhat. "Um no." I said. "Well why not!" Sota asked looking hurt. "Um he got sick." I lied. Sota looked worried now. "Is he ok?" He asked. I nodded, "he's fine." I hugged Sota and he smiled. "Ok well I can't wait to hear you sing Kagome!" The excited look was replaced. I laughed and hugged him again. It's good to have a little brother.

(InuYasha's POV)

Kikyo's scent was everywhere. I sniffed again. She was around here I could smell Kagome's scent lightly. Kikyo walked into the field. "InuYasha you have come?" She asked looking surprised. I nodded and walked over to her. "Kikyo what is this Kagome was telling me about you dying?" I asked. "Yes. I am to die in a week. I failed Naraku's command and he is going to kill me because of it." She said. "No! I won't let him!" I yelled. "You have another to protect." She said coldly. I thought back to Kagome lying in bed, bleeding. "Kikyo." I whispered.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground _

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

(Kagome's POV)

Grandpa kept looking at me over his food. He opened his mouth to say something but mom cut him off with asking for the story behind his ancient scroll he had out the storage house. Sota was eating and acting fidgety like all kids do when they are excited. "Kagome dear how is your side?" Mom asked. I smiled happily. "Not really hurting, but I'll take my pain medication before we leave." I said. "Back in my day we didn't have pain medication…" Grandpa started into another tale of when he had almost cut his arm to the bone. I rolled my eyes but smiled and kept eating.

(InuYasha's POV)

I wonder what Kagome's doing? I thought as I followed Kikyo around. She didn't like the idea of me protecting her but she had no choice. Why would Naraku wait a week to kill Kikyo? I thought. Than it hit me, literally. As I smacked into a tree I figured it out. He was waiting for Kagome to come back to my era! Kikyo looked back at me. She wasn't in danger yet! Not until I brought Kagome back. I laughed than turned for the well. "Kikyo you are safe until Kagome is with me here." I said and ran to the well, to the girl I loved. My Kagome.

(Kagome's POV)

Sota was bouncing in the back seat as we pulled into the parking lot. He was super excited now. When mom stopped he all but fell out of the car. Mom laughed and bought tickets for the rides. I was nervous. I would be singing in about 15 minutes. So we headed over that way.

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

(InuYasha's POV)

Kagome wasn't home. I guess they had already left for the fair. I groaned loudly and jumped out her window after grabbing a hat. I sniffed the air and smelled food cooking, people, dogs, cats, Kagome! I followed her scent as much as I could. I had to stop a few times and find her scent again. I entered the fair ground and found her mother quickly. "Where is Kagome?" I asked. She smiled at me. "We weren't expecting you to make it!" She said giving me a hug. "Where's Kagome?" I asked again. "Getting ready to sing." Her mom answered as the girl on stage finished.

(Kagome's POV)

I'm so nervous… I peered around the curtain as Yuki finished singing. She came around the curtain and hugged me. "You'll do great." She whispered. I nodded and walked onto the stage. I had only vaguely heard the announcer say my name. I looked over the crowd and saw my mom. She waved and smiled. My heart dropped. InuYasha hadn't been able to make it. I took breath and started singing.

_It's been five months since you went away_

_You left without a word and nothing to say_

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul_

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no_

_So I asked God_

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_But after all that I still love you_

_You wanna come back in my life_

_But now there is something I have to do_

_I have to tell the one that I once adored_

_That they can't have my love no more_

_Cause my heart can't take no more lies_

_And my eyes are all out of cries_

_Oh, God_

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

_Now you had me on my knees _

_Begging God please to send you back to me_

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep_

_You made me feel like I could not breathe_

_Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch_

_And give you all my love_

_But you took my love for granted_

_Want my lovin' now_

_But you can't have it_

_Oh, God_

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

_Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)_

_An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby_

_send me an angel from the heavens above_

_send me an angel (God send me an angel)_

_From being in love (send me an angel)_

_Oh God, send me an angel_

_send me an angel (send me an angel)_

_Ooohhhh.._

I took a deep breath and bowed quickly than walked off the stage. Yuki hugged me and smiled. "Told you!" She laughed. I sighed happily but whished InuYasha were here to see it.

(InuYasha's POV)  
Wow Kagome can sing. I ducked away at the last minute, now I stood leaned against a door waiting for her to come out. I was going to surprise her. She came by and looked at me. I smirked widely and she stopped dead. She looked about ready to cry. I stopped smirking and frowned. "What is it Kagome?" I asked. I took a step toward her, she ran and buried her face into my kimono. "You did come!" She cried. I held her close and smiled. "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I have?" I asked. "Because you were with Kikyo." She replied. "Only because you wanted me to be!" I said. She nodded. "So I thought you wouldn't come."

(Kagome's POV)

Suddenly I remembered that Yuki was standing behind me. I backed away from InuYasha and smiled at her. "Who's Kikyo?" She asked. "InuYasha's …" I started. "Old girl. Kagome is my new girl." InuYasha said kisses my cheek. "What's wrong wench?" He said lovingly. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me against him. I held onto his arms and smiled at Yuki who was beaming. "Finally little Kagome has a guy!" She said and ran off to tell the other girls. I blushed and turned to InuYasha. "How is Kikyo?" I asked. "Fine until I take you back to my era." He replied. "Than I can't go back." My heart dropped at the words. I'd never see Sango, Miroku, or Shippo again. "We are going back next week." He said suddenly. "I can protect Kikyo. Don't you worry." He said at my surprised look. I just bit my thumb nail.

_Fight the fight alone_

_When the world is full of victims_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

_Leave the peace alone_

_How we all are slowly changing_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_The things we hold_

_Are always first to go_

_And who's to say_

_We won't end up alone_

(InuYasha's POV)

Why was she so nervous? I shrugged and led her to her mom. "Kagome that was beautiful!" She said happily. Kagome smiled and hugged her. "Hey InuYasha?" The kid asked pulling on my Kimono sleeve. I looked down at him. "Will you ride the roller coaster with me?" I looked up at Kagome. She pointed to this huge metal loop that had a little cart thing on it. "Yeah I guess." I replied. Kagome smiled and we walked over to the "roller coaster" Kagome sat on a bench and watched as the guy running the ride looked at me funny but let the kid and me get on.

(Kagome's POV)

I couldn't believe he was getting on. He seemed to want to impress me a lot. I smiled at him and laughed at the look he was giving me. As the guy working the ride strapped him in he raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him. The ride started and he jumped and looked back at me with a worried expression. I smiled reassuringly and waved. He seemed to settle down and gave me a tiny half smile. I blew him a kiss and he reached his hand up and grabbed the air like he was grabbing my kiss. I smiled widely. It was times like this, time like when he acted like the guy I loved did it make living with the times he acted like a jerk worth while.

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_I'll search for so long_

The ride went over a hill and flew down the tracks and into a loop. Sota was yelling and having fun, InuYasha however looked like he was ready to pass out. Finally the ride stopped and InuYasha was out of the belt and beside me so fast I hardly got, "Have fun?" out. I looked around and he was hiding behind me. "Have fun?" I asked. He looked at me like I had just sprouted a second head.

(InuYasha's POV)  
How can people have fun on that thing? I sighed and smiled at her. "Oh yeah tons." I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her. Her presence made that nightmare seem to disappear. I put an around her and watched as the kid rode on a few other rides. "Hey Kagome!" He yelled. She looked over to what he was pointing at. "For you and InuYasha!" He yelled again. She blushed and looked back at me. I gave her a questioning look and followed his finger. "Love tunnel?" I read. This was an idea. I pulled her up and smiled. "Let's go. I want to see it." She rolled her eyes but smiled so I knew I wasn't gonna be sat today. We got to the ride and Kagome sat in a boat. I followed and sat beside her. The boat moved forward and I couldn't help but jump. "Relax." She muttered and snuggled up against me.

(Kagome's POV)

He's warm. I thought as he put his arm around my shoulders. He did love me. I could feel it. I just wish he'd say it. I thought looking up at him. He smiled at me and I returned it. I curled my feet up under me and leaned against him. "Um Kagome?" I leaned back and looked up at him. He has a nervous tone and I wondered what was wrong. He placed his hand on my jaw and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He slid his hand around the back of my neck and rubbed the crevice where my hair meets my neck with his thumb. I sighed happily. "Kagome we probably won't get much time like this from now on so can I make the most of it?" I simply nodded not sure rather to be worried or not. "InuYasha, what…" He kissed me so fast I didn't have time to finish my sentence. His lips were so soft and warm. My heart melted to my knees as he pulled me tight against him thus deepening the kiss.

_Cry ourselves to sleep_

_We will sleep alone forever_

_Will you lay me down_

_In the same place with all I love_

_Mend the broken homes_

_Care for them they are our brothers_

_Save the fading light in our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_What you give_

_Will always carry you_

_And who's to say_

_We won't survive it too_

He started purring. It rattled through my chest and arms. I never wanted the kiss to end. Apparently he didn't either He picked me up without breaking the kiss and jumped out of the boat and to the side. He continued to purr and kiss me even though people were going by us. Finally he pulled back and smiled at me. I looked down and realized I was in his lap but smiled up at him. "K…K…Kagome." He stuttered. I tilted my head. "What?"

(InuYasha's POV)

Tell her! my brain screamed, finally working again. "Kagome I…" Once again interrupted. "Hey Kagome, InuYasha. Did you two fall out?" Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah believe it?" She asked happily. I grunted my answer. I looked over at Kagome and saw the scratches on her arm and felt my heart twinge. I hugged her close inhaling her sweet scent than picked her up and helped her into the boat.

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_I'll search for so long_

_Set a-free all_

_Relying on their will_

_To make me all that I am_

_And all that I'll be_

_Set a-free all_

_Will fall between the cracks_

_With memories of all that I am_

_And all that I'll be_

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_I'll search for so long_


	11. Going back

(Well! Singing, Roller coasters, and Tunnels of Love! Oh my! Band is (not that I own it) Nickelback)

(Kagome's POV)

My heart is still pounding. That kiss! And what was he going to say. He's said something like that before but had never finished it. I sighed and stared at him. He had his arms crossed and was walking with a euphoric look on his face. I smiled and looked down. He had just dropped his arms to his sides. I took one of his hands in mine. He jumped a bit and looked over at me. I kept my eyes glued to the ground until he squeezed my hand gently and held onto it. I heard my mom gasp and looked up at her. She was smiling widely.

(InuYasha's POV)

He hand was warm and soft. I wondered what mine felt like in hers. I knew it was calloused from swinging my sword and climbing rocks. Her mom seemed happy by the smile she was giving us. I looked around the crowd we were walking through. I saw a little boy on a man's shoulders. "Hey Kagome, why is he doing that?" I asked. She looked over at the man and smiled. "His son probably got tired and he's carrying him. Or maybe the little boy just wanted a better view." I nodded as she said this. Made some since.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know _

(Kagome's POV)

He seemed to be having fun. I know I am. I thought smiling down at our hands. I loved him so much. I held onto his arm with my other hand and leaned against him. He kissed my head and I felt it's warmth run through my whole body. My mom kept looking back at us and smiling. Suddenly three pairs of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back away from InuYasha. He spun around and growled but stopped when he saw who it was. I turned and saw my friends. I blinked at them. "What?" I asked. "Kagome what about Hojo?" Eri asked. "Eri I don't love Hojo." I said feeling tired of having to explain this to them. They all looked at me like I was crazy and I sighed knowing what was coming. "Kagome you are just saying that." I shook my head. "Yuka I love InuYasha." I said without really thinking about it. "What?" They all screamed. I sighed and tried to smile. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and pulled me against a chest. I smiled up at InuYasha who leaned down and kissed me before I could say anything. I heard 5 gasps and a few people cheering and laughing. I melted and blushed all in the same few minutes.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore _

(InuYasha's POV)

She loves me! She doesn't know I heard her but I did! My heart was pounding and all I could think to do was kiss her, which I did, and now people were clapping and laughing. I finally let her go and she smiled. "Kagome will you go back to my era with me?" I asked. She nodded. "Anywhere with you." She whispered and I wanted to kiss her again if it hadn't of been for the fact her friend had once again swept her away. "I approve!" They all screamed. I rolled my eyes as Kagome came back up to me. She walked over to her mom and told her we were leaving. She hugged Kagome and smiled at me. I walked over and rubbed Sota's head. "See ya kid." I said and led Kagome out of the park by her hand. Once we were out of the view of people I crouched down and let her on my back.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

(Kagome's POV)

We were going back. Wasn't there some reason we shouldn't? I shook my head. I couldn't remember. He stopped at my house and let me off. I picked up the welcome mat and pulled out a key. I unlocked the door and put the key back under the mat leading InuYasha into the house. I ran up to my room and packed my bag then jogged back down the stairs. InuYasha was sitting on the couch watching TV. I almost laughed. He had figured out how to turn it on after all. I dropped my bag and sat beside him. He turned it off with the remote. "Come on let's get going." He said.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

(A/n: The reason there is so much of the song lyric at the end is well this chapter is shorter then I was thinking. Sorry!)


	12. Confessions

(Well! Wasn't that last chapter fun to read? More lyrics for this story. Still don't own any of the bands. I can wish though. Anyway the bands are: Blessid Union of Souls (That may not be the bands name for sure so don't quote me on that)

(InuYasha's POV)

I helped her out of the well and threw her bag up. I sniffed the air and smelled Kagura. "Kagome be careful I smell Kagura." I climbed out of the well and noticed Kagome had disappeared. My throat closed in panic. Sango and Miroku came running. "InuYasha where's…" Shippo asked but stopped when he saw my expression. "She was just here!" I yelled. "InuYasha!" I looked up at my name. Kagura had Kagome and Kikyo on her feather. "Choose who you want. The one you choose you can have but the one you don't will die. Do you understand?" She asked. I pulled my sword ready to slice her to pieces till I saw Kanna was there also. I put my sword away and growled.

_She don't care about my car_

_She don't care about my money_

_And that's real good cause I don't got alot to spend_

_But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin'_

(Kagome's POV)

Please InuYasha don't let us get hurt. I thought. "Sister our plan will not work." Kanna dronded in her mono toned voice. "What do you mean?" Kagura asked looking slightly panicky. "InuYasha will not choose Kikyo for his heart is true to another." She replied. "Who?" Kagura yelled. Kanna held up her mirror and my image appeared. I gasped and looked down at InuYasha who was smiling at me. "Kagura! I have my choice." He said. She tapped her fan against her hand and smiled. "Who?" He smiled wider and looked at Kikyo than back to me. "Kagome!" He yelled. I about fell off the feather. "What?" We all screamed in unison. "I said Kagome!" He repeated. "InuYasha why me? Why not Kikyo?" I asked. I couldn't understand. "Because Kagome, I lo…" Shippo tackled him into a hug. "Kid let me tell her something!" He yelled pushing him down. "Kagome I love you!" My heart skipped a beat.

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I look like Tyson Beckford_

_With the charm of Robert Redford_

_Oozing out my ears_

_But what she sees_

_Are my faults and indecisions_

_My insecure conditions_

_And the tears upon the pillow that I shed_

(InuYasha's POV)

Finally! She swayed suddenly and fell off the feather. I ran and caught her. "Kagome? Kagome!" She groaned and blinked up at me. "Inu…InuYasha." She whispered. "Do you really?" She asked. "Love you?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes I really do. I love you Kagome Higurashi." She smiled and I felt glad I had told her finally. "I love you too InuYasha." Right when I thought I couldn't get any happier I did. I had heard her say it at the fair but for her to finally be saying it felt great. "What about Kikyo is she ok?" I still couldn't believe she was so worried about Kikyo.

_She don't care about my big screen_

_Or my collection of DVDs_

_Things like that just never mattered much to her_

_Plus she don't watch too much TV _

_And she don't care that I can fly her_

_To places she ain't never been_

_But if she really wants to go I think deep down she knows that_

_All she has to say is when_

"Kagome she's fine." Sure enough Kikyo was standing behind me. Kagura must have let her go because I chose Kagome. "Kagome! InuYasha!" Sango yelled running over. She pulled Kagome out of my arms and hugged her.

(Kagome's POV)

He loved me! He chose me! And Kikyo was ok! "Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Sango said hugging me. Suddenly Miroku tapped my shoulder. "Lady Kagome can I please speak to Lady Sango?" I nodded and back up against InuYasha. "Kagome?" I looked up at him. "Will you be with me until you are ready to be my mate?" I blinked and smiled. Kinda like being his girlfriend till we are married. I hugged him tight and nodded. "I'd love to be." I whispered. His arms snaked their ways around my waist. Shippo was jumping on my shoulder next thing I knew. "Kagome are you and InuYasha together?" I nodded and Shippo attacked InuYasha in a hug. I laughed and followed suit. InuYasha fell backwards.

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I hang with Leonardo_

_Or that guy who played in 'Fargo'_

_I think his name is Steve_

_She's the one for me_

_And I just can't live without her_

_My arms belong around her_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_Gazing at the ceiling as we entertain our feelings in the dark_

_The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us what we're made of in the end_

He laughed and held us both tight. "My woman and my kid." He sighed happily. "My kid you mean we are going to adopt Shippo!" I asked. Shippo looked up at InuYasha. "If he'd like than yeah he's our kid." I screamed and kissed him. "Not so loud wench I have sensitive ears." I growled at him with my best imitation of his growl. He rolled his eyes and hugged me. Suddenly Sango screamed and hugged Miroku is the same fashion I had InuYasha. "Kagome! Miroku wants me to bear his children!" She screamed running over. I jumped up and hugged her. "That's awesome Sango!" I hope that means they are going to be together? I thought.

(InuYasha's POV)

Kagome was mine. That's all that matter to me. Kikyo is safe. My brain nagged. Eh yeah shut up. I replied and pulled Kagome back into my lap.

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I sing like Pavorotti_

_Or because I'm such a hottie_

_I like her for her_

_Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford_

_She has got so much to offer_

_Why does she waste all her time with me_

_There must be something there that I don't see_

She smiled and leaned back against me. "Mommy?" Shippo asked blushing lightly. Kagome hugged him tight and smiled. "Yes?" He smiled back and smiled at me. "Should I leave you and Daddy alone?" Kagome blushed and I laughed, pulling her tighter against me. Kagome looked back at me and I smiled at her. "How 'bout it Kagome? Want some alone time?" I gave her a look and she blushed redder. Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran after Miroku and Sango. She shook her head and sighed. "We should let Miroku and Sango have some time alone. They have baby-sat Shippo since we left." I shrugged and ran my fingers down her jaw line, being careful of my claws. She smiled up at me and took my hand in hers.

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry_

_Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey_

_I'm like the Cable Guy_

_But what she sees_

_Is that I can't live without her_

_My arms belong around her_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_Found her once again_

_I'm so glad I found her once again_

_Once again_

(Kagome's POV)

I sighed happily. He finally said the words I'd dreamed about him saying. He leaned down and kissed me. Suddenly there was a loud gasp. He pulled back and swallowed hard. I looked up and saw Kikyo staring at us. I looked between them and felt worried. "InuYasha?" She asked. He flinched as if she'd smacked him. "Does this girl mean more to you then I do?" He smiled down at me and I felt hope flutter into my chest. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but yes she does. I love her." Kikyo looked angry and left in a rage. I stared at InuYasha and smiled happily. "What?" He asked. "You mean it? You won't go back to her later on?" He shook his head and hugged me, nuzzling his face into my neck. I shivered a bit but smiled. Somehow all along I had known he loved me but was never sure.


	13. The End

This will probably get my account frozen but I must finish this story.

InuYasha/Kagome: They get married about 5 years down the road. (In InuYasha's era) somehow bringing her family through the well to see the wedding. Her side healed and Kikyo didn't try anything else. The only thing Kagome has from that time is a scar on her side. InuYasha and she have 4 children. Two boys and two girls. The girls have black dog ears and white hair while the boy has black hair and white ears along with Shippo who they legally adopted. (Well as legal as you can in the Feudal Era.) Oh before Kagome and InuYasha had a natural son, Naraku gave them his piece of the jewel, thus completing the Sacred Jewel. (Apparently Naraku gave up being evil after he found a female for him!) Kagome and InuYasha used the Jewel to bring back Kaeda who died a week before their wedding. She is now living like she was 60 again! (Sorry Kaeda fans but she looks over 100 years old)

Sango/Miroku: Sango and Miroku are also happily married. Miroku is no longer…well not so bad about being a pervert. They have a boy and a girl. InuYasha will not let the boy go near his daughters without someone there watching. (Take a guess why. IF you said because the boy takes after Miroku you are right.)

Naraku/Kikyo: Yes Kikyo went to Naraku. They are married also all thought they can't have kids since Kikyo is dead.

Kohaku/Rin: They are dating. Kohaku was released of Naraku's control after Kikyo came along and is now reunited with his sister and brother-in-law. He is also a skilled demon slayer.

Sesshomaru/Kagura: Yep they are hitched to. They have two kids. Both girls who drive poor fluffy up the wall. Pulling his ears and worrying him. One had eyes like Kagura and claws like Fluffy along with his skills. The other has eyes like Sesshomaru's but skills of her mothers. Sessy is still cold hearted but not so much. He actually smiled a few times! He stopped trying to kill his brother and allows his children to visit. (Hyped up on sugar cane so they drive InuYasha up the wall.)

All the kids get along great and enjoy taking visits to Grandma Higurashi and Uncle Sota. (They all call them by that because their parents insisted as did Grandma and Uncle.)

Sota: Is still single but has his eye on a cute girl at his school. He was beside himself with happiness at finally having InuYasha as an older brother and getting to meet the rest of the crew.

Mrs. Higurashi: Was also excited… about grandchildren. Then to find out Miroku and Sango had two added to the joy. She insisted Kagome bring them for regular visits.

Grandpa: Unfortunately died after Kagome and InuYasha's wedding. He died peacefully in his sleep one night. He did however die happy knowing his granddaughter was happily married with children and he got to meet a beautiful woman (Kaeda).

(This is about over. Bear with me a little longer.)

Kagome's friends: Were against the idea at first until they seen the children. All but one is married and has children. Poor Ayumi can't keep a boyfriend because she is way to happy all the time. (Stupid reason I know but true.) She is currently with a man though.

Last but not least,

Hojo: He is married to a young girl and has a boy. He still sees Kagome and wishes her well. He came to the funeral for her grandpa and offered her some type of herb to help her get to sleep if she couldn't. She turned it down as InuYasha started growling quietly. Groans Dumb isn't he? Hojo shook InuYasha's hand and told him to take good care of Kagome. InuYasha said he had been and will be until he dies. (Which will be a long time off.) Kagome too will live for a long time due to her priestess powers.

The end! I hope you liked it! Check for more stories on my profile! Thanks everyone!

Kris.


End file.
